Endure
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: After escaping Stanley again, the gang split up to take some time to themselves. But it turns out they're still being hunted down. And this time... he wants the boys too. SEQUEL to Not As Safe As We Thought!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids!**

**Here it is! The sequel to Not As Safe As We Thought, and probably the final installment in this series! I still don't have a set plan for this story yet, so just bare with me for now!**

**Anyway... enjoy ;)**

* * *

Beck Oliver lay awake in his childhood room of his family home in Vancouver, Canada. The only sound in the room was his breathing, and that of his sleeping girlfriend, Jade West, who lay next to him. It was their last night in Canada and they were due to catch a flight back to Los Angeles in a few hours. They had spent a week here visiting his family, who surprisingly loved Jade. His grandparents had been a little wary at first upon seeing her piercings, tattoo, and scissor necklace, but once they got to know her, they welcomed her into the family. Beck was surprised to say the least.

He rolled over in bed and looked at the bright LED clock on his nightstand. It read 3:13am, and Beck had been awake for at least thirty minutes already. He sighed and rolled back over to face Jade. She was fast asleep and had her head buried into her pillow as she slept peacefully. Beck smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her to frown in her sleep.

"What?" she whispered, barely awake.

He smiled softly, "Nothing," he breathed.

Jade's eyes flickered open and she could barely make out his face in the darkness of the room. She rolled onto her back and stretched, "Why are you awake?"

Beck sighed and shrugged underneath the sheets, "Can't sleep."

Silence fell over the room once again before Jade spoke several moments later, "I'm nervous to go home," she breathed, rolling onto her stomach and resting her head on her arms, turning her head to face him.

He frowned and reached out to run his hand over her back before settling on the gap of skin between her tank-top and shorts, "Why are you nervous, baby?"

"Because of... everything," she whispered, her stomach twisting into knots at the thought of the events which had taken place back home.

Beck's eyes ran over her beautiful face and briefly settled on the gash near her hairline. He brought his hand up and brushed his thumb over it softly, his heart breaking as he was suddenly brought back to when the police found her in the woods.

"I'll protect you," he breathed, tucking her hair behind her ears lovingly. He would. He made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it takes to protect her. He would _not_ let the same thing happen again.

Jade smiled tiredly, "You better," she told him before shuffling over, cuddling into him beneath the sheets. Despite having been in Canada for a week, there hadn't been one moment pass by where Jade didn't think about the whole ordeal. And what made things worse was the fact that Stanley was still missing. No one had even seen a trace of him. That didn't sit well with Jade. Not at all. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was. She wanted to feel safe again.

The couple jumped in fright as Jade's PearPhone buzzed loudly on the floor beside the bed. Jade groaned and forced herself to roll out of Beck's arms and reach over the side of the bed, feeling around the floor until she located the fruit-shaped phone.

"Who calls at three in the morning?" Beck yawned, reaching out and caressing her back as she leaned over the edge of the bed.

She unlocked her phone and tapped the answer button before holding the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she answered, her voice raspy. On the other end, there was silence. "Hello?" she tried again, feeling Beck's fingers trace patterns on the small of her back. This time, she received a heavy sigh before whoever it was hung up. She raised an eyebrow, "Suit yourself," she shrugged before placing her phone back on the ground and rolling back to Beck.

"Wrong number?" he guessed, pulling her back into his arms.

She shrugged, "Sure," she yawned, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes as he chuckled tiredly.

As content as they were and as happy as they felt, they both knew that in a few hours they had to fly home and face reality, hoping that things would finally go back to normal. But something in the back of their minds told them that it wasn't really over.

Not yet.

* * *

Caterina Valentine yawned tiredly as Robbie finally pulled into her driveway back in Los Angeles. It had been a long trip, and as much as she'd loved New York - she was happy to be home. Speaking of New York, it had been the best trip of her life. Robbie had taken her to the top of the Empire State Building, they went for walks in Central Park, he even took her to Tiffany's. Cat could feel herself falling harder and harder for him, and she didn't mind one bit. Robbie Shapiro had done everything in his power to help Cat forget about Stanley and everything that had happened. He didn't want her to suffer from the memories. He couldn't listen to her cry anymore. He felt like he had accomplished something by taking her to New York.

Robbie laughed softly at Cat's yawn and turned off the car, stretching his tired muscles. Both of them were exhausted from the flights and they couldn't wait to rest. They climbed out of the car and Robbie helped Cat carry her luggage inside. They dumped the pink suitcases in the hall after dragging them up the driveway.

"Is anyone home?" Robbie asked as he noticed how quiet the house was.

Cat shrugged, "They're probably at the clinic with my brother."

"Oh... well, do you want me to stay? I don't have to! Just... if you want me to..." he rambled.

She giggled, "I'd like that," she told him, and he relaxed with a smile.

"Okay," he breathed before looking at his watch, "Do you want anything to eat? I can make you some spaghetti," he offered.

She smiled, "Sure. I'll just take my stuff upstairs," she told him before picking up two of her suitcases and ascending the stairs. Robbie watched her go with a lovesick smile on his face before he walked through the house to the kitchen and flipped on the light. Just as he opened the cupboard get the spaghetti, his blood suddenly ran cold as he heard Cat's blood curdling scream coming from upstairs.

He bolted out of the kitchen and ran up the staircase in the entryway, running right along the corridor to Cat's bedroom. His redhead was quivering by her door and grasping onto the white frame.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Robbie asked frantically as he approached her. She spun around and fell into his arms as she began to sob, her hands grasping at the lapels of his thin jacket. He wrapped his arms around her, confused. But when he looked past her into her room, it suddenly all made sense.

Her room had been turned upside down and inside out. Her picture frames were smashed and lying on the ground, mirrors had been broken, her drawers had been emptied and their contents were strewn across the pink carpet. Her bed sheets were ripped and her stuffed animals were now only piles of stuffing.

Someone had been in Cat's room.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**It took me forever to write this - the first chapters are always the hardest!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa, kids!**

**23 reviews for just the first chapter? You guys are THE BEST!**

**Anyway, time for some quick shoutouts! **

**Shoutout to ****irshgirl**** for picking up on the spaghetti reference! I didn't think anyone would catch it! ;{)**

**Shoutout to an anonymous reviewer who said they were my biggest Australian fan! That's so bizarre to think I have fans, hehe! And in answer to your question: I try to give Cat her random moments, but I prefer to write her as being more... normal, shall we say, hehe! I'll do my best to add some more in though :{)**

**And shoutout to ****karlaserna**** for just making me laugh with your review, I could practically feel your excitment!**

**Love!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Tori Vega was awoken from her deep and peaceful sleep by the annoying tune of her phone ringing loudly on her coffee table beside her. She lifted her head from Andre's lap and opened her eyes to find her living room had been plunged into darkness. Frowning, she sat up and caught sight of the clock on the dvd player in front of her. It was just after three in the morning, explaining why it was so dark.

She reached out and grabbed her fruit-shaped phone from the coffee table and answered the incoming call, "Hello?" she answered, surpressing a yawn as she spoke. Behind her, Andre lifted his head up and groaned at the pain in his neck from having it in one position for so long.

"Hey, Tori. It's Robbie," Robbie's voice came through the phone.

A smile appeared on Tori's face at the sound of Robbie's voice. She hadn't seen him for a while. Actually, she had barely seen any of her friends since they arrived back from San Diego several weeks ago. She missed them.

"Hey! What's going on?" she asked with a smile as she relaxed back into the couch, feeling Andre's hand reach up and play with her hair.

Robbie sighed before answering, "Something happened," he began. Tori could tell he was having a hard time saying what he was feeling.

She frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"Just... come over to my place. Bring Andre," he told her.

"Robbie, it's like... three in the morning," she yawned.

"Please," he begged, sounding desperate.

Tori sighed, "Sure... we'll be there soon," she agreed before hanging up.

"What's happening?" Andre asked as he yawned and stretched tiredly.

Tori sighed, "That was Robbie, he says something happened and we need to go to his place," she told him as she stood up and pulled on her boots. Andre frowned but nodded. He stood up and grabbed his car keys from the coffee table before they left her house.

* * *

Robbie walked back into his bedroom after hanging up with Tori. His face fell when he found Cat curled up in his bed, still shaking slightly from her earlier discovery. Robbie had called the police after finding her room in its state and they advised Cat not to sleep at her house for the night. Needless to say, Cat didn't argue.

"Tori and Andre are on their way," he told her as he sat down next to her, reaching out and stroking her hair away from her face.

"What about Jade? And Beck?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled softly, "They're still in Canada, sweetheart."

She pouted and reached up to take his hand from it's position on her hair, bringing it down and playing with his fingers.

Around ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Robbie left his bedroom to go downstairs and answer the door. He found Tori and Andre standing on the other side and quickly invited them in.

"What happened?" Tori asked as she and Andre followed Robbie up the stairs and into his bedroom. When they entered the room and found Cat lying in Robbie's bed, only more questions filled their minds. Robbie sighed and closed the door behind them, running a hand through his curls.

"Someone was in Cat's house. In her room," he told them, hearing Cat whimper in response.

Tori's eyes widened, "Really? Do you know who?"

Robbie shook his head, "Not for sure, but... I think I have a pretty good idea..." he said, trailing off - not wanting to say it out loud.

Andre caught on immediately, "Stanley," he finished.

Both girls' bodies froze at the sound of his name. It was a name they never wanted to hear ever again in their lives. Only horrifying memories flooded their minds when they heard that name.

Robbie sighed and nodded, "I mean... I'm not sure but who else would it be?"

"Maybe... a robber?" Tori guessed, trying to find any other explanation.

"They were only in my room," Cat spoke up in a quiet voice from behind them.

Tori frowned sadly and sat down next to her friend, wrapping her arms around the redhead tightly - both of them seeking comfort.

"What do we do?" Andre asked as panic began to fill his body. If Stanley _was_ back, it was only a matter of time before he struck again, meaning they had limited time to come up with a plan to keep the girls safe.

"Call Beck and Jade. They need to know what's going on," Tori said as she stroked Cat's hair, who nodded in response.

Robbie nodded and pulled his PearPhone from his back pocket and dialled Beck's number. He leaned against the end of his bed as he waited for Beck to answer.

* * *

Just as Beck began to feel himself falling back asleep, his own PearPhone began to ring from the pocket of his jeans which had been discarded on the floor. Jade groaned as he moved out of the bed, but couldn't help the smirk which appeared on her face at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend. Beck retrieved his phone and sighed at Robbie's caller ID, "Hey Rob," he answered.

Jade rolled onto her side and ran her hand up and down Beck's back, feeling his warm skin beneath her fingertips. She giggled softly when he shivered, but then frowned when he suddenly froze.

"What?" Beck asked Robbie, his shoulders stiffening.

Jade frowned and sat up, wondering what had happened. It had to be important for Robbie to call at this time.

"Is she okay?" Beck asked, making Jade's heart stop. Is who okay?

"Beck?" Jade whispered, getting his attention. She looked up at him with a confused expression. He sighed and rest his free hand on her thigh.

"Cat," he mouthed as he listened to Robbie.

Jade's eyes widened and her blood ran cold in her veins. What happened to Cat?

"Give me the phone," she told him seriously.

He hushed her and listened to what Robbie was telling him before he responded, "We'll be home in a few hours, see you then," he said before hanging up.

"Beck, what happened to Cat?" Jade asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"She's fine... pyhsically. Just... someone was in her room and they think it might be... Stanley," he told her slowly, unable to determine how she would react.

Jade could feel her throat close up at the sound of his name. Her heart raced in her chest and she jumped out of bed, "We're going home. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, kids!**

**You guys are truly amazing!**

**Love**

**xoxo**

* * *

The following day, Robbie, Cat, Tori and Andre were all suddenly awoken by ridiculously loud banging on Robbie's front door downstairs. Cat was instantly awake and grabbing onto the first person she could find, which happened to be Tori. The brunette wrapped her arms around the redhead comfortingly as Robbie and Andre left the room and slowly and cautiously began making their way downstairs, usure of who would be banging so violently at the door.

Their answer came, however, when Robbie quickly pulled the door open and revealed Beck and Jade. Jade immediately pushed past her friends and ran up the stairs towards where she heard Tori's and Cat's voices coming from. Beck, on the other hand, greeted his friends with hugs before being led upstairs to Robbie's room to join the girls.

Jade rushed into the bedroom and immediately went straight over to Cat. She wrapped her arms around her tightly as the redhead buried her face in her leather jacket. Cat's hands grasped at Jade's back as she fought tears once more, whimpering softly. Jade gently rocked her best friend in her arms, glad that she was okay. The boys entered the room and Andre closed the door behind them before they found a space on the bed. Beck sat down on Cat's other side and the redhead broke away from her best friend to hug him tightly.

"So... we think he's back already," Andre began, knowing they couldn't avoid the conversation - as much as they wanted to.

Cat whimpered and nodded, "I just have a feeling," she spoke softly, barely looking up as she played with the rings on Beck's fingers to distract herself from her thoughts.

"He was in your room?" Jade confirmed, stroking Cat's hair way from her face.

Cat nodded silently.

"Wait... couldn't we be over-reacting just a little?" Tori asked, trying to be logical.

"Who else would break into Cat's house and _only_ go into her room?" Jade challenged, raising an eyebrow. Tori looked at her for a moment before sighing, not having the energy to fight with her.

"What do we do?" Cat whimpered.

"I'll tell my dad what's going on," Tori decided.

Beck nodded, "Good idea, he help so much last time."

"I don't want to go home," Cat said a few moments later.

Jade looked down at her best friend, "You can stay at my house if you want?" she offered because, honestly, she didn't want Cat go home either. Cat nodded and smiled softly, resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

Robbie stretched and looked at his watch, "How about we go for some food? Get our minds off this for a bit," he suggested, disliking the serious atmosphere which had appeared in the room.

Beck smiled, "Good idea."

Andre nodded, "Yeah, we need that."

Even the girls agreed and several minutes later, they were piling into their cars and heading out, hoping to forget their troubles for at least a little while and just catch up.

* * *

"So how was New York?" Jade asked as she sipped her coffee and settled back into Beck's arms as the group shared a booth in a small cafe after eating breakfast.

For the first time in hours, a smile spread across Cat's face as she thought about the trip she and Robbie had just taken, "It was really awesome. But... I don't understand why they call it the Big Apple. The apples there are just normal size," she thought out loud, making the rest of the group laugh at her randomness.

Robbie chuckled and pulled the redhead closer to him, "It really was an awesome trip. How was Canada?"

"It was great. The people were nice, well... some of them..." Jade trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

Tori smiled confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Beck laughed and shook his head, "Lets just say Jade had a run-in with a priest and erm... things got ugly..."

"He started it," Jade mumbled into her coffee.

Cat giggled softly and bumped her best friend's shoulder.

"But apart from that it was a great trip. My grandparents loved her," Beck smiled proudly, nuzzling his nose into Jade's hair. Jade fought a smile and took another drink of coffee.

Tori turned around and looked out the giant window behind her, before sighing and turning back, "I don't want to ruin this, but I'm getting the feeling that we're being watched," she leaned in.

Andre's hand immediately tightened its grip on Tori's thigh protectively as he looked around, suddenly realising what she meant. He could feel somebody's eyes on them.

"Can we go?" Cat whimpered.

"Yeah, lets go," Beck said.

They each threw their money onto the table to pay for their food before they left the cafe as quickly as possible without looking strange. They made it out to their cars and stood by them for a few moments. Cat clung to Robbie and constantly looked over her shoulder as everyone talked.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked as she leaned against Beck's car.

"I'm gonna go talk to my dad, maybe he could help us again," Tori said as she checked her phone.

Beck nodded, "Let us know what he says."

"Cat, do you wanna come with us and come back to my house?" Jade asked the redhead.

Cat nodded and Robbie kissed her lovingly before everyone climbed into their vehicles and drove out of the parking lot, never forgetting the feeling that someone was watching them.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay, Jadey," Cat spoke up from her position on Jade's bed as she watched her best friend unpack her suitcases - and by unpack she meant throwing things into the bottom of her closet or the laundry hamper.

Jade smiled, "Don't mention it," she said as she sniffed a shirt and shrugged before throwing it into her closet, making Cat giggle softly. "So New York was fun?" she asked a few moments later as she sat down on her bed.

Cat smiled softly and nodded, "Uh huh, and Robbie is just..." she finished with a happy sigh, making Jade smile.

Just as Jade went to say something else, the doorbell from downstairs rang loudly through Jade's house. Jade frowned as she heard it.

"Who's that?" Cat asked.

Jade shrugged, "I'm not sure... I'm not expecting anyone," she thought out loud before shaking her head and standing up, "C'mon, lets go find out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey kids!**

**Quick note about this chapter: I don't know how often there are thunderstorms in LA, but I really wanted to have one for this chapter... it just felt right, hehe!**

**Also, someone... let me find their username... ****lucylizjade6210**** suggested that I do a live chat on Twitcam so you guys could ask me questions and stuff. Would anyone be interested in that? If so, I'll definitely set one up! :{)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! It's a big one!**

**Love!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Tori and Andre pulled up outside of Tori's house just as the first rumble of an oncoming thunderstorm boomed through the air. They climbed out of Andre's car and quickly made their way up to Tori's front door, not wanting to be caught in the rain which was about to fall.

Andre reached down for Tori's hand and took it in his own, making her smile softly and rest her head against his shoulder as they walked up the path towards her front door.

But as they approached the large front door, they suddenly noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"Your door's open," Andre pointed out as he walked in front of his girlfriend in case he had to protect her from something or _someone_.

Tori frowned, "What?" she mumbled, stepping in front of him to see for herself. It was true, her front door was open - not by much - but it was still open. Tori reached out and gently pushed the door, causing it to swing open more - revealing the inside of her home which was brightly lit. "Maybe Trina left it open by accident," she thought out loud as they stepped into her home.

"Her car isn't in the driveway," Andre told her, peeking behind the door to make sure no one was hiding behind it. "I'll go check upstairs," he added before leaving her and heading upstairs to check. He felt extremely paranoid as he checked around every corner and in every closet he came across.

Tori sighed and looked around. She couldn't see anything which had been broken or taken. No windows were smashed or open, so why was her door open? Unless they had accidentally left it open when they rushed out earlier. She couln't remember.

Just as she figured it had been an accident, a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her tightly from behind. Her heart stopped as she looked down and found two gloved hands digging into her ribcage.

"Hello Tori," a voice breathed into her ear.

She didn't recognise the voice, which made them instantly more sinister and terrifying. She didn't know what do to.

So she did the first thing that came into her mind.

She screamed.

"Andre!"

Upstairs, Andre had just finished scoping out the entire floor, searching for anything which could indicate that someone had been there. Tori's room was untouched, unlike Cat's. Just as he closed the bedroom door, Tori's blood curdling scream reached his ears - causing his heart to stop. Immediately, he fled down the stairs - almost falling several times. When he reached the living room, his blood ran cold.

Tori was desperately struggling against whoever was holding her tightly. Andre couldn't tell who it was due to the ski-mask covering their face. But he didn't have time to sit and wonder who it was, he had to take action.

"Get away from her!" he yelled, leaping across the couches to where they were. He grabbed the attacker roughly and tackled them to the ground. The attacker groaned as their head smacked against the hardwood floor. Tori fell to the ground and scrambled away, hiding behind the kitchen table as she watched them brawl together.

The attacker punched Andre's cheek roughly before throwing him off and making a dash towards the door. They left and the door slammed loudly behind them, leaving the house silent once again.

Andre sat up with a groan and moved his jaw around, feeling pain where he had been punched. "Tori?" he called, looking around.

"Here," his girlfriend called in a small voice from her hiding spot behind the kitchen table.

He rushed around and gathered her in his arms. She clutched at his shirt with shaky hands as she curled into him.

"Are you okay? Tell me you're okay," Andre panted, brushing her hair away from her face.

Tori nodded, her eyes wide with terror, "I'm okay," she whispered, looking terrifiedly at the front door as if she was expecting it to open again any minute.

Andre pressed a kiss to her hair and breathed deeply, "We gotta get outta here," he decided, standing up and pulling her up with him. She nodded shakily as her legs threatened to give out from underneath her.

They ran back out to his car and climbed in before he sped away from her house, constantly looking in the rear-view mirror in case anyone was following them. The rain had started to fall from above and the thunder was getting closer and louder each time it rumbled.

"We need to call Cat and Jade, they need to know in case they're next," Tori spoke up, her heart still racing her chest from the ordeal.

Andre nodded and reached into his pocket for his PearPhone when they stopped at a red light. He tossed it to her and she immediately began to dial Jade's home number before pressing it to her ear when it began to ring.

* * *

Cat whimpered as the thunder rumbled loudly outside as she and Jade made their way downstairs to answer the door. The lightning flashed brightly through the window on the stairs, making Cat jump in fright.

"Relax, it's only thunder," Jade told her as the redhead slipped her hand into one of hers.

They approached the front door and Jade pulled it open, expecting to find one of the boys or Tori standing on her doorstep. But instead she found an unfamiliar woman standing there, slightly damp from the rain which had just begun to fall.

"Can I help you?" Jade asked, looking the woman up and down, trying to figure out if she knew her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my car just broke down across the street, I was wondering if you could help me?" the woman asked, brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Do we look like mechanics?" Jade asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Jade!" Cat cried at her friend's rudeness before she turned to the woman, "Of course we'll help," she smiled.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes before they followed the woman across the street. She wrinkled her nose as the rain suddenly became heavier, rapidly dampening their hair and clothes as they crossed the road.

"I thought you said your _car_ broke down?" Jade asked as they approached a van.

The woman suddenly turned around and brought one hand up out of her long jacket, revealing something black and shiny.

A gun.

"Get in, girls," she hissed, barely audible over the sound of the rain.

Neither Jade or Cat made a move to get in. Cat merely moved closer to Jade, clutching at her arm. The woman sighed and clicked the safety off the gun and brought it up, pressing it against Jade's forehead.

"Get. In," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Jade swallowed hard, knowing that this chick wasn't playing around. She could only merely nod and grasp Cat's hand inside her own. Cat quickly looked around, wondering if anyone could see what was happening, but her heart fell when she realised their location was perfectly surrounded by a bunch of trees on either side, and from the looks of things, none of Jade's neighbours were home.

The woman smirked and yanked open the back of the van, never once removing the gun from Jade's forehead. She pulled the girls forward before shoving them in the back, smirking as the shorter girl's head crashed against the tough interior. She slammed the door shut and locked it tightly before rushing around and climbing in the driver's seat and speeding away.

* * *

"No answer," Tori sighed as she hung up on Jade's home.

Andre frowned, "Try Cat's cell," he thought as the lights changed to green and he began to pull forward. But suddenly a van sped across the road in front of him, more than likely breaking the speed limit. Andre slammed the break down, causing himself and Tori to jerk forward.

"Whoa!" Tori cried, grasping the door beside her.

"Lunatic," Andre sighed, shaking his head before moving forward again.

Moments later, Tori sighed and hung up, "No answer from Cat either."

Andre frowned, "Maybe we should go over there."

Tori nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

**Here we go, kids!**

**Let me know what you think :{)**

**Oh! And how cute were Matt and Ari singing 'I Think You're Swell' together in NY? ADORABLE.**

**Love!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey kids!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot!**

**This will be getting intense now, brace yourselves ;{)**

**Love!**

**xoxo**

* * *

After driving over to Jade's house through the pouring rain, Tori and Andre hoped that they would find their friends safe at home, but when they pulled up outside of Jade's house and saw that her front door was open - like Tori's - they instantly knew that something was drastically wrong. Both Tori and Andre cursed under their breaths as they ran out of the car and up to the front door, hesitantly stepping inside the large home.

"Jade?" Tori called as she looked around. It didn't look like anyone was home - which worried her further.

"Yo, little Red?" Andre called as he walked up the stairs with Tori following him.

They entered Jade's bedroom and frowned in confusion as everything looked as it always did - despite the half unpacked suitcase on the floor with clothes flowing out of it. Tori sighed and looked down at it, feeling like Jade had literally just been in that room, unpacking her suitcase with Cat.

"It feels like they were _just_ here," Tori spoke up as she walked around Jade's room.

Andre sighed, "I have a feeling they _were_ just here... Something's wrong," he shook his head.

Tori's eyes widened, "You don't think..."

He nodded, "I think something happened to them. I think they've been taken."

"No... No! We just saw them a couple hours ago!" she cried, not wanting to believe it.

Andre took her hands, "Someone _just_ tried to take you, what are the odds they would come for Jade and Cat too?"

Tears filled Tori's brown eyes as it added up inside her head. Cat and Jade were gone.

"We-we have to call Beck. And Robbie," she stuttered, running a hand through her hair as her heart raced.

"It's gonna kill them," Andre sighed as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Beck surpressed a yawn as he lay down on his bed after finally unpacking his suitcase from Canada, and by unpack he meant just throwing things in the closet and hoping they wouldn't fall back out again. He checked his phone again and frowned as he saw he had no new messages or missed calls from Jade. It was rare that she forgot to text him at night. He shrugged and just put it down to the fact that Cat was with her and they were probably catching up.

He climbed into bed and turned the small tv on in the corner. He sighed as he flicked through channels, nothing really catching his eye. Finally, he settled on "The Mystery Of The Beavecoon" and lay down, knowing he would probably be asleep within minutes.

Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, his phone suddenly began to ring from it's position beside him - resulting in him jumping in surprise. A smile spread across his lips as he figured it would be Jade calling to say goodnight, but that smile disappeared when he noticed it was Andre calling.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, surpressing another yawn as he rolled onto his back.

"Dude... it's happened again," Andre said, sounding desperate and stressed.

Beck frowned and sat up, his sheets pooling at his lap, "What's happened again?"

Andre sighed and hesitated for a moment, "Jade and Cat... they're gone, man."

Beck's heart stopped and his blood ran cold, "What?" he breathed, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Yeah... they're gone, we're at Jade's house and her front door was open... she and Cat are gone," Andre sighed.

Beck immediately leaped out of his bed and began throwing on the clothes he had only just taken off several minutes ago, "I'm on my way," he told Andre before hurriedly hanging up. He cursed under his breath and rushed out of his RV, climbing into his car and speeding over to Jade's house - one thought filling his mind.

This could not be happening again.

* * *

Robbie was already fast asleep - having gone to bed early - when his own PearPhone began to ring loudly on his nightstand. He scrambled around for it, knocking over his alarm clock in the process, before finally finding the fruit-shaped phone and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Robbie. Cat's gone," Andre's voice came through the phone.

He shot up in bed, "What?"

"She and Jade are gone. We're at Jade's house."

Robbie shook his head, "Don't mess around with me."

Andre sighed, "I wish I was, but it's true... they-they're gone."

"I'll be right there," Robbie said, holding back tears as he hung up and scrambled around for clothes. He threw on whatever he could find and ran out of his house.

By the time he arrived at Jade's house, he was a wreck inside. He pulled up next to Beck's car which had been haphazarly parked on the sidewalk, before he ran inside, not bothering to knock on the door.

Inside, Beck was angrily pacing the length of the living room, seething at himself for not staying with the girls. If he had been with them, maybe they would still be here. He grunted and slammed his fist into the wall before leaning against it, breathing harshly.

"It's not your fault," Tori spoke softly from her position on the couch.

Beck didn't respond, instead he slammed his palms into the wall again before turning around and leaning against it, trying to keep his rage under control.

The front door crashed open and Robbie ran in, tears in his eyes. He looked at his friend's faces and he knew they were serious. Whilst driving over, he prayed that they were just messing with him - that Cat and Jade were okay and they were just playing a prank. But after taking one look at Tori and Andre's solemn faces, and Beck's stiff shoulders and clenched jaw, he knew it was true.

"H-how?" he managed to get out.

Tori shook her head, "We don't know."

"We got here and the door was open like Tori's was-" Andre began to explain, but Beck cut him off.

"What?"

Tori sighed, "When we got back to my house, my front door was open and... someone was inside."

"They tried to take her," Andre shook his head, his fists clenching at the memory.

"Oh my god," Robbie breathed, sitting down on the couch beside Tori.

"We got here and the front door was open and... they were gone," Andre finished with a sigh, resting his forearms on his knees as he shook his head.

"Call your dad right now," Beck told Tori as he stared into space, "He is _not_ getting away with this. Not again."

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I **_**really**_** need a beta reader or something!**

**Did everyone enjoy the beavecoon reference? I've been watching a lot of iCarly lately and I wanted to throw it in for fun! :{)**

**I also have **_**another**_** new story idea. It's going to be based on the upcoming episode of Victorious - 'Wanko's Warehouse' ;{)**

**Love!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey kids!**

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Love!**

**xoxo**

* * *

A feeling of nostalgia washed over Jade and Cat as they huddled together in the back of the van they had been thrown into. They held each other tightly and cried softly together, unable to believe that this had happened to them _again_. Cat whimpered as the van suddenly ran over a deep pothole, causing it to jerk around. Jade tightened her arms around the redhead.

"I've got you, don't worry," Jade breathed, nuzzling her face into Cat's vibrant hair.

They were silent for a few moments, only the sound of the van's engine hummed through the air until Cat spoke again, her voice laden with tears, "I don't want to die, Jadey."

Jade swallowed her own tears and forced herself to be strong. She couldn't break in front of Cat. She wouldn't let it happen. "You're not going to die, don't think like that."

Cat sniffed and shook her head, "This is the third time it's happened, he's not just going to let us get away again!" she cried before Jade shoved her hand over the redhead's mouth.

"Calm down," Jade snapped. Cat looked up at her sadly and Jade sighed, hugging her tightly again, "Sorry, I'm sorry... sorry," she whispered hurriedly, cursing herself for snapping at Cat from the pressure and panic building up inside of her.

"Do you have your phone?" Jade whispered several minutes later.

Cat shook her head and wiped her eyes as she brought her head up from Jade's shoulder, "No," she breathed, "I left it on your bed."

Jade sighed, "I don't have mine either."

"We're not getting out of here," Cat whimpered.

"Shh... we will, okay? Trust me, we'll be fine," Jade assured her, hoping and praying that she was right.

* * *

Beck, Andre, Robbie and Tori sat in Tori's living room nursing cups of steaming coffee in their hands as Tori's father paced around the kitchen, speaking on the phone with several other officers. Beck sighed and took another drink of coffee, willing himself to stay awake. But honestly, he didn't think he would be able to sleep at all knowing Cat and Jade were missing. The teenagers looked up as David hung up and made his way over to them.

"I've got officers out around town looking for any trace of the girls or any suspicious behaviour. Do you know if either of the girls have their cell phones?" he asked, sitting down beside Tori.

Robbie shook his head, "We found both of them in Jade's room," he sighed, his stomach turning with every thought about Cat and Jade. His heart ached every time he thought about Cat and how terrified she must be. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine because he was there. But he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere near her and that killed him.

David nodded and thought for a moment, taking in the teens' worried looks, "We'll get them, don't worry," he smiled softly before turning to his daughter, "You especially need to be careful, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Tori nodded silently as she stared into her coffee.

"We should have gone to Jade's house earlier. If I had drove faster..." Andre shook his head, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Tori shook her head and rest a hand on his knee, "Don't. He would have gotten them either way," she told him, squeezing his knee comfortingly.

"Wait..." Robbie spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "Are we even sure it's _him_?"

"He was never found, it has to be him," Beck sighed, planning out all the things he would do to Stanley once he found him. He would make him pay. Beck wasn't naturally a violent person, he was usually cool, calm and collected. But when someone harasses his girlfriend and tries to kill her... he wouldn't think twice about sending his fist into Stanley's face and his foot into his ribs.

"But... the person who attacked me... that wasn't Stanley. They spoke to me and it wasn't his voice," Tori said, trying to work it out in her head.

"So... that means," Andre thought, also trying to do the math.

"Stanley has a partner this time," David concluded.

* * *

Cat and Jade jumped in fright as the van suddenly came to a halt before the engine turned off, leaving them in complete silence. Jade reached down and laced her fingers with Cat's, refusing to let go. They heard footsteps walking on gravel around the side of the van before the back doors swung open, revealing the woman who had abducted them. She smiled at them.

"Was that a nice trip, girls?" she asked before pulling her gun out of her back pocket, her smile fading, "Get out. Now."

The girls quickly climbed out of the van, setting their feet on the gravel below them. As the woman shut the van, they looked at their surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere once again. Thick trees surrounded them and a small stone building sat in front of them. The windows were boarded up and weeds surrounded the bottom of it.

"Nice place," Jade commented, momentarily forgetting to think before she spoke.

Cat froze, terrified of what would happen next.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Watch your mouth. Come with me," she spat, clicking the gun and holding it up to them as she pulled them inside.

Jade swallowed back vomit as they entered the house and immediately a mix of mould, dust and... urine filled the air. She held her breath as the woman forced them down a flight of stairs and into a dark basement. The woman flicked a light switch and the place brightened up. But what lay in front of them, made Jade and Cat's stomachs sink.

The basement was pretty much empty. The floor was wet and several pipes seemed to be leaking in the corners of the room. Several cuffs lay in the center of the room, much like the ones from the first time they had been taken. One filthy mattress sat in the corner and a grimy toilet stood in the furthest corner. The woman forced them to sit on the ground before she chained them to the floor with the cuffs, tightly attaching them to their ankles.

"Looks like you two won't be going anywhere for a while," the woman smirked as she stood back up, her deep green eyes staring down at the two girls in front of her.

"What do you want with us?" Jade spat, glaring up at her.

"It's not what _I_ want with you... It's what _he_ wants," the woman smiled, folding her arms over her chest smugly.

Just as Jade opened her mouth to ask further questions, the door to the basement opened above them.

"Jessica?" a voice called.

Jade and Cat's hearts stopped beating immediately and their bodies froze in fear. They knew that voice. That was the voice which had haunted them in their sleep ever since they first heard it. It was the voice they would never forget.

Stanley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey kids!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Recently I've been watching a lot of CSI New York episodes with the character of Shane Casey in them (to anyone who doesn't watch it, or anyone who does but doesn't know who he is - he's a true psycopath), and I've kinda started writing Stanley's character with Shane Casey in mind. So if Stanley starts to get a little more... intense... that's why ;{)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

"Well hello, girls," Stanley smirked as he walked down the steps, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Cat and Jade immediately shuffled back along the floor, clinging to each other desperately until their backs hit the wall behind them - preventing them from escaping as Stanley stepped closer to them. Jessica stepped back and watched with a smirk on her face as the girls cowered in fear.

"What, you aren't happy to see me?" Stanley asked with mock confusion as he kneeled down in front of the girls. Jade glared at him as Cat avoided eye contact. He chuckled and reached out to stroke Cat's hair away from her face, cupping her cheek in his hand, "You're even more beautiful than I remember, cupcake," he finished in a whisper.

"Get your hands off her," Jade spat, glaring up at him through the curtain of her hair.

Stanley's head suddenly turned towards her and he stared at her dangerously, making shivers run down her spine, "Nice to see you again, Jade," he sneered, leaning in towards her. She grimaced and tried to move her head away, not wanting him to touch her.

He chuckled and stood back up, staring down at them for another few moments before he took Jessica's hand and led her up the stairs. As soon as the door locked behind them, Cat and Jade let out the breaths they were holding.

"What do you think he wants?" Cat whispered as she stared down at the ground. Her eyes trailed along her leg and down to her ankle, finally settling on the heavy cuff which attached her to the floor.

Jade sighed, "I don't know... maybe he has some..." she trailed off, "Unfinished business," she finished in a whisper. Her stomach churned at the thought. What other reason would he have to take them again? He wanted to finish what he started so long ago.

"Do you think we'll make it out of here?" Cat breathed, breaking Jade out of her thoughts.

Jade reached down and took Cat's hand tightly in her own, "I hope so."

* * *

Several hours later, the door to the basement opened again and Stanley walked down. He was alone, and Jessica was nowhere to be seen. Cat and Jade watched as he made his way down the stairs - his heavy work boots stomping down on each step until he hit the concrete floor of the basement.

They stayed silent as he made his way over to them before crouching in front of them like he had done earlier. He smirked at them, "I'm so glad you girls are back. I missed you," he breathed, resting a hand on each girls' leg. The girls shifted away, their stomachs churning as his hands squeezed their legs.

"Go to hell you psycho," Jade spat, bravely pulling her leg back and kicking it out, effectively making Stanley stumble backwards.

His eyes immediately darkened and he stood up, "Watch your mouth," he spat, suddenly bringing up one leg and crashing his foot down upon Jade's left had which lay by her side.

Jade instantly screamed loudly in pain as several of her fingers broke. She curled up and cradled her hand against her chest as Cat whimpered in fear, practically feeling Jade's pain. Stanley reached down and grabbed Jade's shoulder, pulling her back upright and slamming her back against the wall, "Cut the attitude. You hear me?" he hissed, tangling a hand in her hair tightly.

She whimpered and nodded, cradling her hand underneath her right arm, desperate to stop the pain. Stanley let her go and spun around, making his way back up the stairs and slamming the door loudly behind him, making Cat jump in surprise. Jade breathed heavily, feeling the pain in her hand beginning to spread though her arm. She closed her eyes and rest her head back, praying that the pain would stop.

* * *

"Any news?" Beck asked hopefully as he walked back down the stairs in Tori's house after using the bathroom. They had been at Tori's house for hours, just waiting on any kind of news about the girls.

"Nothing yet, sorry," David said sympathetically as he took a drink of his coffee as he sat next to his cell phone and the house phone.

Beck sighed and sat down on the single chair next to the tv. He rest his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, feeling a serious migraine starting behind his eyes. He knew he should go home and get some sleep, but he just couldn't. No matter how tired he was, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing anything about Jade and Cat.

He jumped as his phone buzzed in the back pocket of his jeans. Reaching back, he fished it out, expecting a text from his parents wondering where the hell he was. But what he found instead was very unexpected.

**From: Unknown Number**

**I know about the girls. I know where they are.**

**Meet me behind the Gorilla Club in 30 minutes and I'll tell you everything.**

Beck frowned as he re-read the message again, making sure he was reading it correctly. Andre noticed his friend frowning and wondered what was going on, "Everything okay?" he questioned, his eyes flickering between Beck's face and the phone. Beck snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Let me know if you hear anything," he said before rushing out the door, leaving his friends watching after him in confusion.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Beck paced back and forth along the alley behind the Gorilla club. His mind raced, did this stranger _really_ know anything about the girls? Could he have Jade back in his arms sooner than he expected? He could only hope for the best. As the hundreds of thoughts flew through his mind, his suddenly became aware of footsteps behind him, causing him to turn around.

A frown appeared on his face as he looked at the person who was dressed in a long black, hooded sweatshirt. Just as he opened his mouth to question the person, their hand flew up and suddenly connected with the middle of Beck's face. The force of the punch sent Beck flying back into the wall - his head connecting with the solid brick, and everything suddenly went black.

* * *

***gasp!***

**The part where Jade's fingers were broken was inspired from the scene in the CSI:NY episode 'Snow Day' where Danny's fingers are broken by the criminals.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Love**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, where did Beck go?" Tori asked about an hour after Beck had abruptly left her house by himself.

Andre shrugged, "He didn't say, he just left."

Tori frowned and checked her phone which was resting on the coffee table in front of her. No new messages or missed calls. She shrugged and guessed that Beck had just gone home for the night. He hadn't spoken much throughout the evening, just sat silently to himself staring at either the ground or his phone.

"I hope he's okay," she sighed, leaning against Andre tiredly.

"I doubt it," Robbie spoke up, "If he's feeling what I'm feeling, he's far from okay," he sighed, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Tori smiled sadly at him and reached over Andre to rub Robbie's shoulder comfortingly. He managed a small smile before he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I think I'm just gonna go home, I need to be alone," he spoke softly.

Andre and Tori nodded in understanding and stood up to walk him out to his car, "Will you be okay?" Tori asked as she leaned against his car, feeling Andre slide an arm around her waist and pull her close to him. Robbie nodded silently and slid his key into the lock, unlocking the car before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Call us if you need us," Andre smiled, wanting to do his best to help his friends. He just counted his blessings that he still had Tori. Robbie nodded again and managed a small smile before starting the engine and driving out of Tori's street.

"I feel bad for him. And Beck," Tori sighed sadly as she and Andre walked back up the path towards her front door.

Andre nodded, "Me too, I'm just glad you're still here," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around them as they entered her house.

"Can you stay tonight? I'm kinda scared to sleep alone," Tori requested as she closed the door behind him.

He smiled softly and nodded, "Of course, as long as it's okay with your dad."

"It's fine, just keep the door open," David smiled from across the room, overhearing their conversation.

Tori and Andre smiled before making their way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Tori silently thanked her father for letting Andre stay - there was no way she would be able to sleep by herself, especially after what had taken place in her living room earlier on.

* * *

Beck grunted as another punch was thrown at his face, followed by a blow to his chest. His eyes were beginning to swell and blood was pouring from his nose, dripping down onto his plaid shirt which was already covered in mud from where he had been thrown out of the van after arriving at the destination. His head snapped to the side as a hand came down upon his face, the slap sound echoing through the small room he was being held in. His hair fell over his eyes and he glared up at the two faces staring down at him.

"Not so tough now, right, pretty boy?" Stanley sneered as he grabbed a fistful of Beck's hair, tugging roughly and making Beck wince. He let go and delivered another punch to Beck's cheek, causing him to grunt before spitting a mouthful of blood onto the wooden floor below.

"What do you want?" he groaned, looking up at Stanley's face.

Stanley said nothing but instead whispered to Jessica who was standing beside him. She smirked and nodded before grabbing Beck by his shoulders and yanking him up from his chair - his hands still tied tightly behind his back.

Downstairs in the basement, completely oblivious to what was going on upstairs, Cat and Jade sat together in the middle of the room. Jade looked down at her broken fingers and hissed as she tried to move them. Cat pouted and looked away, unable to cope with looking at the sight of Jade's misshapen and bloodied fingers.

Suddenly, Jade looked up towards the ceiling as she heard something come from above. "Did you hear that?" she whispered to Cat, who looked up at her.

"Hear what?" she questioned.

"It sounded like... I don't know," she trailed off, shaking her head, "Maybe I just imagined it," she finished with a sigh.

Just as Cat opened her mouth to question her, the door to the basement suddenly slammed open loudly, the bang echoing throughout the basement and making the girls jump in fright. They turned their heads to see who was coming down, and were shocked at what they found.

Jessica was walking down the stairs, dressed in a large black hooded sweatshirt, and she was dragging a very beaten up and bloodied Beck Oliver down the stairs behind her. Jade's good hand came up to cup her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Cat gasped and her own eyes filled with tears.

"Beck!" Jade cried, her heart stopping.

"Here's your pretty little boyfriend," Jessica sneered as she came off the stairs. She threw Beck at them by his shoulder, sending him crashing face first onto the cold ground - unable to save himself due to his hands tied tightly behind his back with rope. Jessica kneeled down and attached a cuff to his ankle, snapping it closed before she then turned and went back up the stairs, slamming the door loudly behind her and locking it.

"Oh my god," Cat breathed, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

Jade scrambled over to him hurriedly, desperate to see if he was okay.

Beck groaned painfully as he rolled onto his back, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath - the pain in his lungs making it difficult. Jade reached out and brushed his hair away from his face, revealing a large amount of blood caked onto his tan skin and several gashes scattered around his handsome features. She fought back tears as she looked down at him.

He stared up at her through blurry vision and a small smile appeared on his bruised lips, "I made it," he breathed, "I found you."

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**PS. How amazing is the video of Liz and Ari singing Take Me Or Leave Me?**

**AND the Bade video that Dan posted... DYING**

**Love!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey kids!**

**I'm kinda freaking out because Ariana Grande followed me on Twitter this evening. I literally died. If anyone else is interested in what I do on a daily basis, you can follow me too at LizandAriana.**

**I'm glad everyone liked the ending to the last chapter since I wasn't 100% happy with it!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Little warning for this chapter: some mild language from Beck ;{)**

* * *

Beck groaned softly as he awoke suddenly. He briefly remembered losing consciousness a while ago after the pain coursing through his body became too much. His head throbbed as he opened his eyes and found Cat and Jade sitting beside him. He suddenly remembered where he was and what had happened before he had passed out.

Her boyfriend's groan suddenly alerted Jade and brought her out of her thoughts. Her head lifted and she found Beck looking up at her from his position on the cold floor. "Help me get him up," Jade told Cat, and immediately the two girls gently grabbed Beck's shoulders and helped him sit up, resting his back against the wall behind him.

"What happened?" Cat asked as she moved to sit cross-legged beside Beck.

Beck shook his head, "I'm not sure. Uh... I remember being thrown against a wall and then waking up upstairs," he guessed, everything from earlier on was still a little blurry to him. The back of his head throbbed and his chest ached. He didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that his face was already beginning to bruise and that his lips were swollen.

Jade couldn't hold back any longer and instantly threw herself onto her boyfriend, just needing to hold him. She nuzzled her face into his shirt and smiled as Beck encased her in his arms, hugging her tightly to him despite his injuries.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here," he breathed, pressing a kiss to her hair. Holding her as tight as possible and never wanting to let go after almost losing her _again._

She pulled her head back and looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes in the dim light of the room. He smiled softly down at her and pecked her lips sweetly. A smile spread across Cat's face as she watched the couple, and her heart began to yearn for Robbie. Don't get her wrong, she was happy that Beck was there, but... she just _needed _Robbie.

Beck rest his forehead against Jade's and they both sighed happily. Until one of Beck's hands slid down and took hold of Jade's injured hand, making her gasp and turn her head away as she whimpered softly. She didn't want to seem weak, but it was hard to ignore the excruciating pain of broken fingers. Beck jerked his head back in confusion, "Babe?" he questioned, wondering what he had done wrong.

"My hand," she whimpered, biting down on her lower lip as she waited for the pain to pass.

Beck frowned and looked down at the hand he had just touched. His heart stopped. Jade's fingers were drastically out of place and her knuckles were swollen and bloodied. His blood ran cold and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Did _he_ do that to you?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

She sighed, "Beck-"

"_Did_ he do that to you?" he questioned again, cutting her off.

She closed her eyes and nodded, looking away from him. Beck sighed and banged his head back against the wall behind him, furious. He was furious at Stanley. But more importantly, he was furious with himself - and with the fact that he hadn't done more to protect Jade.

He opened his eyes after collecting himself and brought one hand up to cup Jade's cheek, making her open her eyes and look at him, "He won't touch you again, you hear me? Not while I'm here," he breathed. She nodded silently, believing him.

Beck pressed his lips to hers again briefly before turning to Cat, "You're okay?" he checked, resting a hand on the redhead's knee. She nodded silently, reaching down and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together to comfort herself. Beck smiled softly and pulled her towards him, letting her cuddle into his other side, knowing that she just needed it.

The three teenagers jumped in fright as the door above them swung open. They turned and watched as Stanley made his way down the stairs holding a tray of food. Shivers ran down Jade and Cat's spines as they were suddenly brought back to the first time they were taken.

"How are we?" Stanley asked with a smile as he set the tray down in the middle of the room. When no one answered, he chuckled and turned to Beck, "Are you settling in well, pretty boy?" he smirked.

Beck glared up at him, tightening his hold on Jade's thigh and Cat's hand, "Go to hell you son of a bitch," he spat.

Stanley's eyebrows raised and he chuckled, "Charming," he commented, "You kiss her with that mouth?" he asked, nodding to Jade. When Beck didn't respond, he chuckled to himself before turning and going back upstairs, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"You shouldn't talk back to him," Cat spoke softly moments later, causing Beck to turn to her, "It just makes things worse."

* * *

Robbie had been tossing and turning for hours since he arrived home from Tori's house. He had arrived home to an empty house and briefly remembered his mother telling him she would be going away for the weekend. Sleep eluded him. All he could think about was Cat and where she was and if she was okay. He cursed himself for not staying with her. Maybe if he hadn't let her stay with Jade she would still be here. He sighed and shook his head, knowing he can't change what already happened. But it was hard to not think about Cat. Even his pillow smelled of her strawberry scented shampoo.

Just as he gave up on sleeping and sat up in bed, clicking his nightstand light on, the doorbell from downstairs rang loudly through his quiet house. He frowned and scrambled around for his glasses, finally locating them and placing them upon his face before reading the time on the clock.

1:23am.

He frowned again, who would be here at that hour?

Sighing, he climbed out of bed and left his room, deciding that it could be something urgent. He trudged down the stairs in his bare feet and crossed over to the front door. He unlocked it and pulled it open, revealing a short blonde-haired woman standing on his doorstep. He didn't recognise her, but then suddenly panicked in case he was supposed to know who she was.

She smiled at him, "Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you but my car just broke down across the street. Could you help me?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey kids!**

**I'm so so so sorry that I've not updated in FOREVER. I've just been super busy with work and other things. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**One more thing! I made this birthday video for Liz and it would really mean a lot if you guys watched it: watch?v=Ip-b9gXimt4 :{) I'm really trying to get Liz to see it.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Jade groaned as her hand painfully ached and prevented her from sleep. She looked down at her injured hand and winced as her knuckles seemed to get more and more swollen each time she looked at them. Bravely, she gently pushed on them in a weak attempt to pop them back into place - but she only ended up gasping in pain and biting down on her lower lip.

"I'm sorry you got hurt," Beck whispered from beside her, reaching out and resting a bruised hand on her thigh.

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, don't worry about it," she breathed, gently laying her hand back down by her side, doing her best to ignore the pain which spread through her arm as she did so.

"I should've done more to protect you," he sighed, shaking his head. He was unbelievably angry with himself for letting Jade out of his sight. His jaw clenched and he banged his head back against the wall he was leaning against.

"Stop," Jade breathed, "Just... stop."

"Sorry."

Jade sighed tiredly to herself and moved to lean her head against Beck's shoulder, silently letting him know that she wasn't mad at him. She desperately wanted to sleep, but she knew that it wouldn't be an easy thing to achieve due to the fact that they were trapped in a psychopath's basement.

Cat, on the other hand, had no problem falling asleep from pure exhaustion. She had promptly passed out on Beck's lap with her thumb in her mouth for comfort. But even though she was fast asleep, her dreams were plagued with visions of what had happened to them, and visions of what _could_happen to them if they didn't get out of there soon.

The little redhead jumped awake after a particularly horrifying dream and knew that she probably wouldn't sleep for a while afterwards. She yawned and sat up beside Beck, rubbing her eyes tiredly like a child would do.

"You okay?" Beck whispered to her.

She shrugged, "Sure," she breathed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"We'll get out of here," Beck breathed, "Don't worry."

"But how?" Cat questioned, sitting up straight again and looking Beck in the eye, "He got you this time? What if he gets Robbie? And Andre? And Tori!-"

"Shh, relax," Beck cut her off, knowing she would end up having an anxiety attack.

Suddenly, the door above them slammed open loudly, making the teens jump in fright at the unexpected noise. They looked up at the staircase, expecting to find Stanley carrying plates of food for them like he had done earlier, but what they found instead made their hearts stop.

It _was_ Stanley making his way down the stairs, but he wasn't carrying food. Instead, he was dragging a barely conscious Robbie down behind him.

Cat's entire body froze and her eyes teared up, blurring the sight in front of her. Beck took her hand tightly and squeezed it, doing his best to help.

Stanley smirked at them as he made his way across to them before throwing Robbie down in front of him.

Beck's stomach churned at the sight of his friend's beaten, bruised and bloodied face in front of him, knowing that Robbie had probably been treated the same way he had been treated when he first arrived. Robbie's glasses were broken, his nose was bleeding profusely, his eyes were a mixture of black and blue, and his lips were painfully swollen and bleeding.

Stanley stared down at the curly haired boy and chuckled before slamming his foot into his ribs, making Robbie choke out a painful cry.

"Stop!" Cat cried, looking up at Stanley, her eyes desperate and pleading.

Stanley looked back at her and smirked before leaning down and snapping one of the free cuffs around Robbie's ankle. He then stood back up before leaving them and making his way back up the stairs. As soon as the door slammed behind him, Cat broke away from Beck's hold and scrambled over to her boyfriend's beaten body.

"Oh my God," she whimpered, tears running down her face.

Jade and Beck crawled over behind Cat, knowing that both she and Robbie needed comfort. Jade reached up with her free hand and rest it on Cat's back, rubbing softly, just letting the redhead know that she was there for her.

Robbie groaned loudly in pain as he attempted to roll onto his back. Cat whimpered and wiped her tears away from her face. Robbie looked up at her through his bruised eyes and the smallest smile appeared on his face. Cat giggled softly at his smile and leaned down to press her lips to his carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm okay," he whispered, his hand finding one of Cat's and squeezing it tightly, "I'm okay."

* * *

"I feel bad," Tori whispered through the darkness of her room, causing Andre to roll over and face her,

"Why?"

"Because we're not doing anything to help. We're just lying here. I feel like we should be doing more," she sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

Andre reached out and brushed her hair away from her face, "Baby, we don't have any leads yet. If we went out and started looking, we could be going in the complete wrong direction," he assured her.

She sighed and nodded softly in agreement, "I guess you're right."

"We'll find them, don't worry. We did it before, we can do it again," Andre told her, repeating the words Tori's father had spoken several times.

She nodded again and yawned tiredly, deciding that she really needed to get some sleep. Staying up late and worrying about them wasn't going to help anything. Her father was good at his job, and she had faith that he would be able to find Cat and Jade. She just hoped he would find them sooner rather than later.

Just as Tori closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep, her father suddenly shouted from downstairs, jolting both herself and Andre completely awake.

"We got something!" her father yelled from downstairs.

Immediately, Tori and Andre scrambled out of bed and rushed out of the room, their hearts full of hope, praying that whatever it was would get them one step closer to finding Cat and Jade.

* * *

**Oh! Don't forget to check out my blog too! **

lizarianajadecat . blog spot . co . uk/


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey kids!**

**I'm so so so so so so SO sorry for the lack of updates. I've been super busy with work, and I know that's a suckish excuse but... y'know.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's almost midnight here and I'm practically asleep already!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Tori's long brunette hair flew behind her as she and Andre fled down the stairs, missing out several steps and almost falling in the dim light, neither of them caring as they stumbled - they were desperate to hear what the lead was. They ran down into the living room and found David standing in the kitchen with his phone in his hand.

"Dad?" Tori asked as she and Andre approached him.

"We might have something," David smiled at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"What?!" Tori asked eagerly.

"Well, it's not much, but someone just reported seeing a suspicious looking van in Jade's street just before you two got to her house. They said it was there for around ten minutes before it sped away. They managed to get the license plate, so we're investigating it now," David informed them with a hopeful smile.

"Yes," Andre breathed in relief, hope finally filling his heart now that they were at least one step closer to finding their friends.

"We should tell Robbie. And Beck," Tori decided, knowing that they would want to hear the good news.

"Lets go tell them," Andre smiled, taking Tori's hand.

Tori's brown eyes found the clock on her kitchen wall, "Now?" she asked, "It's almost two in the morning."

"Honestly, I don't think they'll care," Andre told her as they rushed out of the house, not even caring that they were in their pyjamas. Their hearts pounded as they climbed into Andre's car. They couldn't wait to see the looks on Beck's and Robbie's faces when they heard the news.

* * *

"How did he get you?" Jade's hoarse voice echoed in the small room as she questioned Robbie, who was now sitting up against the opposite wall with Cat curled into him as far as possible.

"That blonde woman showed up at my door and told me her car had broken down, so I went to help her," he sighed, shaking his head at his own naivety.

"That's what happened to us," Jade sighed, resting her head against Beck's shoulder as his hand gently massaged her thigh comfortingly.

"It was my fault. I offered to help her," Cat shook her head, "God... if I hadn't been so... nice," she grit her teeth together, believing that she was responsible for everything.

"Don't," Jade cut her off, "Don't you dare, Cat."

"It's not your fault, sweetheart," Robbie whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, squeezing her body tightly against his - ignoring the aching all over his body as he did so.

"It's up to Tori and Andre now," Beck sighed a few moments later after silence had fallen over the room.

The teens jumped in fright as the door above them swung open and crashed against the wall loudly. A small sliver of light appeared through the doorway before a figure began making its way down the concrete steps. Four pairs of eyes followed the figure until it stood above them in the form of Stanley.

He looked over the teenagers for a few moments before raising one hand and suddenly pointing down at Jade, "You," he spat, causing Jade to look up with fear in her eyes, "Come with me."

Beck's hand immediately tightened on Jade's thigh, not liking the look in Stanley's eyes one bit. When Jade made no move to get up, Stanley sighed and reached down to grab her shoulder tightly before hauling her up to her feet.

"Where are you taking her?" Beck demanded, glaring up at Stanley.

Stanley sighed and pulled his hand back, bringing it down hard upon Beck's already bruised cheek, making Cat whimper as she watched with Robbie across the room.

"Was I talking to you, pretty boy?" he spat, glaring down at the teen. Beck returned the glare but said nothing as the pain coursed through his cheek, he could only watch as Stanley unlocked Jade's cuff and forcefully pulled her up the stairs.

Jade's eyes caught her boyfriend's just before she disappeared, and Beck could only see the absolute terror reflecting in them - a rare sight to see on someone as brave and fearless as Jadelyn West.

"Do you think he's letting her go?" Cat asked hopefully.

Robbie could have cried at the naivety in his girlfriend's voice as he knew himself that Stanley would most likely not be letting Jade go. In fact he was almost 100% sure that Stanley was only just getting started.

* * *

Andre's car pulled up outside of Beck's silver RV at around two in the morning. They climbed out of the car and rushed over to the door and began pounding on it, ready to tell Beck the news.

"Beck! Open up, we have to tell you something!" Andre yelled.

"Beck!" Tori cried, the excitement evident in her voice as they knocked loudly on the silver door.

"Shut up! People are trying to sleep!" an elderly lady yelled from the house next door to Beck's parent's house.

Tori's eyebrows raised as the old woman slammed her window closed, "Rude," she mumbled.

When the door to the RV remained closed, Andre peeked through the window closest to him and frowned, "He's not home."

"Maybe... he's out?" Tori offered.

Andre shrugged, "We'll call him. C'mon, lets go tell Robbie."

* * *

After pulling up outside Robbie's house, Tori and Andre rushed up the front path towards Robbie's front door. But as they approached, they realised that something was wrong. The front door was open - a sight which was becoming increasingly familiar.

"Robbie?" Tori called, leaning her head in the doorway - not really wanting to go inside the house.

"Yo, Rob!" Andre yelled.

When they received no response from inside the house, the couple turned to each other.

"Something isn't right," Tori voiced her thoughts.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, this is weird."

Silence fell between them and the only sound around them was the soft chirping of crickets hiding in the bushes.

Moments later, Tori's eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her. She turned to her boyfriend, "You don't think... Stanley's got Robbie and Beck... do you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Andre thought about it for a moment before his heart stopped.

"Oh God."


	12. Chapter 12

**So... Who heard the heartbreaking news?**  
**I honestly can't believe it. Whenever I think about it, tears immediately fill my eyes. I can't even...**  
**Victorious CAN'T end :'(**  
**So anyway, I had to get my feelings out in some form... so why not write :{)**

**Enjoy**  
**xoxo**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Dad!"

Tori's voice called out as she and Andre rushed inside her house after speeding home from Robbie's house after Andre's sudden epiphany. The more they thought about it, the more it made sense. Stanley had already gone after the girls twice before, so why not go after the guys too?

David Vega stood up from his slouched position at the kitchen table. His laptop sat on top of the wooden table as he eagerly awaited new information from his colleagues. He watched as his daughter and her boyfriend ran across the living room and over to where he stood in the kitchen.

"We think Stanley has Beck. And Robbie," Tori panted, her eyes wide with fear as her heart raced.

David frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," Andre started, "Neither of them are home or answering their phones, and I just have a feeling."

Tori sighed, tears coming to her eyes as she looked up at her father, "Dad..." she whimpered, shaking her head.

"Shh, it's okay," David soothed as he embraced his daughter tightly, "It's okay. We'll get Jade and Cat. And if he happens to have Beck and Robbie as well, we'll get them too. I promise, baby," he assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Andre's heart clenched sadly as he watched his girlfriend cry softly in her father's embrace. He was terrified, he wasn't going to lie, but he knew he had to be brave for Tori. He was her rock. But inside, he was terrified. His best friends had been taken and there was a very high probability that he was next.  
As David calmed his daughter, Andre's attention suddenly turned to the PearBook sitting on the kitchen table next to him. His eyes scanned over the screen and his heart suddenly leapt into his throat at what he was reading.

"Mr Vega, your laptop," he spoke up, gaining the police officer's attention.

Daved let Tori go and turned to the laptop beside him, leaning over as he read the information on the screen.

"What is it?" Tori asked as she wiped her remaining tears away from her cheeks.

Silence fell over the room for a few moments as David processed the information he had just received before he turned to his daughter and her boyfriend.

"The license plate, the one we got from the van... We got a hit."

* * *

"You and your little boyfriend need to learn to keep your mouths shut," Stanley spat as he threw Jade to the ground in the grimy living room of the house. Jade grunted as she hit the floor, smashing the side of her face against the wooden floorboards. She then screamed in pain as a second pair of hands grabbed her own broken hand and dragged her across the floor.

Jessica smirked as she hauled Jade across the room to where a lone radiator stood attached to the wall. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs before she attached Jade's wrist to the bottom pipe of the radiator.

Jade whimpered as Stanley tied a gag around her mouth before he and Jessica both stepped back. Jade's deep blue eyes were filled with terror as she looked up at the demonic couple who stood above her. Her heart raced wildly in her chest, knowing that she couldn't escape.

Stanley whispered something into Jessica's ear, so soft that Jade couldn't make it out, before Jessica nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Stanley watched her go before he turned back to Jade who lay on the floor in front of him. He kneeled down beside her and his eyes scanned over her body as she squirmed uncomfortably beneath his stare.

"You're a very stunning young woman, Jade," he whispered, running a hand down her arm before he stood back up, "Very stunning indeed," he murmured, his hands sliding down to undo his belt.

Jade whimpered softly beneath her gag as everything fell into place inside her head. She knew what was about to happen, and there was nothing at all that she could do about it. She was powerless against him. In an attempt to free herself, she tugged at the handcuffs which attached her to the radiator, hoping that by some miracle she could pull herself free. But she had no such luck. So she did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

Stanley only chuckled to himself as he fell to his knees as his listened to her muffled screams beneath her gag. He reached out and violently pulled her legs apart before settling between them.

Jade kicked out, doing her best to bat him away as she screamed. Stanley cursed at her and smacked her across the face, snapping her head to the side.

"No one can help you, there's no point in screaming," he breathed as he ripped away at her tights.

Tears rolled down Jade's bruised cheek as she felt Stanley's hands in a place that they should never be. She closed her eyes and did her best to fight him off, but she knew that she had no power against him. She could only scream and pray that someone would hear her.

* * *

Downstairs, Beck, Robbie and Cat sat together on the cold concrete floor of the basement, each of them completely unaware of what was happening above them. Silence filled the air until the most blood curdling screams suddenly were heard from upstairs.

Immediately, the teenagers were on alert as they tried to figure out what was going on, until it all became too obvious.

Cat gasped, "That's Jade!" she cried, her eyes wide as tears filled them.

Beck's heart jumped into his throat and his stomach fell to his feet. He suddenly leapt up and ran over to the stairs, forgetting that he was attached to the ground until he was jerked backwards. He cursed and grabbed onto the stair railings.

"Jade!" he yelled, making Cat and Robbie jump as they too made their way over to the stairs. Also only making it a certain distance before their chains prevented them from going any further.

Beck screamed his girlfriend's name desperately, knowing it was all he could do. His throat burned and his head thumped from the intensity of his yelling.

"What's happening?" Robbie asked desperately.

A number of possibilities flooded Beck's mind as he ran a hand through his hair and stumbled back from the bottom of the stairs. He shook his head and fell against the wall, defeatedly. He promised her. He promised he would protect her. And now...

He failed.

* * *

**Bit of a dramatic chapter!**  
**I hope you liked it!**

**I also have a question for you guys!**  
**I'm trying to put together soundtracks for some stories and I would love to hear some suggestions. I think -right now- I'll be putting together ones for Earthquake and Car, Rain, Fire... Danger, so let me know if you have any song suggestions!**

**Love**  
**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Jade's throat burned from the intensity of her screaming. Tears streamed down her face as she desperately fought against Stanley and his wandering hands. She violently kicked her legs out in an attempt to push him off. In turn, this enraged him further and he stood up, his anger evident in his cold eyes.

"Okay, you wanna play it that way? Fine," he spat before quickly turning and making his way out of the room.

Jade's chest heaved as she fought for breath, knowing she only had a few moments to try to find a way out of the situation she was trapped so helplessly in. Her eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find something that could help her. But her search was useless. The room was practically bare. And even if she miraculously found something, it would have been completely out of her limited reach.

She choked back a sob as she lay her head back down on the dirty floorboard beneath her. She had no other choice but to lie and wait for Stanley to return and finish what he had started.

* * *

Down in the basement, the door suddenly flew open and Stanley stormed down the stairs. He looked around for a moment until his eyes landed upon Beck who sat against the wall with his head down. Stanley smirked before he made his way over to the teenager and grabbed his shoulder, roughly pulling the boy up to his feet.

"Wha-" Beck tried to protest as he was suddenly hauled upwards to his feet.

Stanley ignored him and quickly undid the cuff around Beck's ankle before dragging him up the stairs as Robbie and Cat helplessly watched from the corner of the room - their terrified eyes following them up the stairs until the door slammed closed behind them.

A million thoughts rushed through Beck's mind as they emerged from the basement. But he didn't have time to question them as Stanley suddenly pulled him into a room, and what he saw made his blood run cold.

Beck's hazel eyes took in the horrific sight of his beautiful girlfriend tied to the floor, her tights ripped, her face bruised... her eyes pleading as they met his across the room. He forced back down the bile which had slowly begun to creep up his throat.

Stanley smirked and threw Beck to the ground, before producing yet another pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and skillfully attaching Beck to one of the bare pipes in the corner of the room.

Jade whimpered as Stanley turned back to her, his eyes cold and dark as he made his way across to her. Her eyes flickered over to Beck in the corner and her heart broke at the fear she found in his eyes - which probably mirrored her own crystal orbs.

"Don't you dare touch her," Beck growled, his eyes murderous as they flickered over to Stanley.

Stanley chuckled, "Try and stop me," he challenged as he kneeled down to Jade once again.

Beck growled and desperately pulled at his handcuffs in a vain attempt to break them. But he had no such luck. He cursed angrily and glared over at Stanley as the older man grabbed at Jade. He saw red as Stanley's hands entered a place that only Beck himself should ever touch.

"No... No!" Jade whimpered, her pleas muffled from her gag as she flailed her legs around.

Stanley sighed and forcefully pinned Jade's legs apart on the ground, making her cry out in pain, "Don't worry, sweetheart. This will only hurt a lot," he breathed as he leaned over her, his stubby fingers digging into her thighs.

Beck's eyes caught Jade's and his heart broke at the true terror he found in them. He cursed himself for not being able to do anything. He clenched his jaw and tugged at the handcuffs again, desperately trying to break the chain.

"You're going to watch me do this, pretty boy. And there's nothing you can do about it," Stanley called over to Beck as his hands roamed over Jade's quivering body.

An onslaught of curse words flew from Beck's lips, rage filling his body. Jade's soft whimpers of terror filled the air and Beck knew that there was nothing he could do but watch a true nightmare come to life right in front of him.

* * *

Back in the basement, Cat and Robbie huddled together as they listened to the commotion coming from above them. Soft whimpers and sobs escaped Cat's mouth, causing Robbie to tighten his arms around her. When another scream came from upstairs, Cat shook her head.

"We have to do something, I can't just sit here!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Robbie sighed, "There's nothing we can do, sweetheart."

"There has to be something, there's always something!" she cried before she whimpered and wiped her tears away frustratedly. She sat up straight and looked around the small, dark room - hoping to find something, anything that could help them. Just as she was about to give up, the smallest silver glint caught her eyes. A small shimmer of hope.

"Do you see that?" she whispered, grabbing Robbie's bicep and pointing over to the corner of the room. Her heart suddenly filled with hope.

Robbie frowned and squinted his eyes confusedly before he nodded, "Yeah it's... something shiny."

Cat stood up and made her way across to the corner - only making it a certain distance before her chain dragged her back. She frowned and tried to stretch, but had no luck. Cursing her short arms, she thought quickly before pulling her pink sweater over her head.

Robbie frowned as he watched her, wondering why on earth his girlfriend was undressing in the middle of the room, "What are you-"

"Shh, just wait," she cut him off, the concentration evident on her face.

She held her sweater by one sleeve and whipped it out into the dark corner. She missed the first time, but when she whipped it a second time. The mystery object suddenly clattered to the floor.

Pliers.


	14. Chapter 14

The only thing Jade could feel was Stanley's chubby fingers digging into her thighs as he held them apart, the outside of her knees scraping against the cold, wooden floorboards beneath her. She closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over, trying to imagine that she was anywhere else. But when nothing happened, her eyes opened again just as the door to the room flew open behind Stanley.

Jade was vaguely aware of a young man running into the room and yelling at Stanley, but she was too caught up in Beck's eyes which were locked on her own. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily from his anger and from his efforts of trying to break the handcuffs. They held each other's eye contact for a moment before Jade's attention was suddenly brought back to Stanley.

Stanley cursed repeatedly to himself as he re-buttoned his jeans and stood up. Jade didn't know what had happened, but she wasn't going to aruge as Stanley reached down to undo the handcuffs attaching her to the radiator. She whimpered as he grabbed her broken hand and pulled her roughly from the room, ripping off her gag as they approached the basement.

He dragged her back down to the basement and threw her back onto the cold ground, quickly re-doing her cuff before running back upstairs - just as Jessica appeared dragging Beck back down too. She also re-did his cuff before hurrying up the stairs and closing the door loudly behind her.

When the door had first opened, Cat had panicked and threw her sweater down on top of the pliers before she sat down on the ground, not wanting to look suspicious in fear of ruining their only chance of possibly getting help. After the door closed again, Cat and Robbie watched on as Beck crawled over to Jade, who was curled up in a ball.

Beck didn't even bother trying to fight back the tears that filled his eyes, he just let them fall down his bruised cheeks as he crawled over to Jade. He bit back a sob and gathered her into his arms, cradelling her against his chest. Jade's good hand grasped at his shirt as she began sobbing softly into his chest, her body still shaking from what had just happened.

"I got you," Beck whispered shakily, nuzzling his face into her hair, "I got you."

"What happened?" Cat asked, her eyes wide with concern and fear.

"He- he tried to rape me," Jade sobbed shakily.

Beck's chest heaved with a sob as he held his girlfriend tighter to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they both relived what just happened, or... almost happened.

Cat gasped and tears filled her eyes as she realised just what Stanley was actually capable of doing. Robbie's jaw locked and his fists clenched as he glared up at the door leading to upstairs, trying to burn a hole through the door and into Stanley's head. He shook his head and reached out for Cat as she crawled over to him.

Jade brought her head up from Beck's chest and her eyes met his, both filled with tears as they looked back at each other. Jade shook her head as more tears ran down her cheeks. Beck pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.

"It's okay, he won't touch you again. I won't let him, you hear me?" he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. Jade sniffled and nodded, her eyes lowering to her ripped tights and bruised thighs, sending shivers down her spine.

Silence fell through the basement for several minutes as Beck and Jade calmed each other down. Robbie waiting until Jade wiped away her last tear before clearing his throat and speaking up.

"Umm... we have some good news," he announced, a small smile on his face. He watched as Beck and Jade looked over to him, their eyes shining with hope - desperate for any good news that could mean escaping from the hell they were in.

"I found pliers, which means... we might be able to escape," Cat told them with a smile.

Smiles appeared on Beck and Jade's faces at the news. They watched as Cat crawled across the ground and stretched out to where the pliers had fallen before. She grunted as she stretched out, only just managing to grab them before crawling back over to Robbie, examining the object in her hands.

Jade watched her best friend for a moment before running a shaky hand over her face, "So... what's the plan?"

* * *

Tori and Andre's stomachs did front and back flips as they sat in the back of Tori's father's police car as it sped across the narrow country roads - the siren blaring loudly. They watched as the scenery blurred past them, they weren't even sure where exactly they were at the moment.

As soon as the news about the license plate had come through, they had jumped into David's police car with him and taken off towards the destination along with several other officers. They prayed that they would be reunited with their friends soon.

"Are we almost there?" Tori asked eagerly.

David nodded, "Yeah, just about."

Tori turned her attention back to the window beside her and focused on the countryside zooming past her. Her heart raced and her palms were clammy with anxiety. She prayed that her friends were only a few moments away. She prayed that her father and the other officers would finally take down Stanley. She prayed that everything would all be over soon. She eagerly awaited the day that she could wake up and not have to worry about the psychopath who had been stalking them for months. She just wanted this nightmare to finally end, for her and her friends.

David suddenly took a sharp right before turning off the engine and looking back to his daughter and her boyfriend, "We're here. According to our map, the van is located up the road. You two stay here until we figure out what's going on, okay?"

Tori and Andre nodded before David left the car, pulling his gun out as he and the other officers rushed up the road. They watched as the officers disappeared into the distance and they could only hope that when they returned, they would bring back their friends with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey kids!**

**So here's something completely insane... this story is almost at 300 reviews! INSANITY.**

**Also, tonight I found the trailer I made for this story MONTHS ago, and I just uploaded it to youtube, check it out!**

**youtube dot com watch?v=Is0EefNBTvw**

**I would also like to give a massive shoutout to Blue Penguin Lightning who sent me the most amazing PM ever, and who also has an awesome-sauce trilogy which you all MUST read. It's fantastical. Seriously.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Tori chewed nervously on her lower lip as she stared hopefully out of the front window of the police car she and Andre were still waiting in. Her eyes flickered down to the digital clock on the dashboard, and she sighed as she realised she and Andre had been waiting for over thirty-five minutes in her father's police car in the middle of nowhere. She sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

"What's taking them so long?" she asked anxiously, her gaze falling back to the long path in front of them. The more she looked outside, the darker it seemed to get. And with no streetlight on the dirt road they were on, it was even darker.

"Relax, I'm sure everything's fine. Maybe... maybe they found them and they're just bringing them back now?" Andre suggested, looking hopefully out the window.

Tori shook her head, "What if something happened to my dad? What if... What if Stanley got him, Andre? What if-"

"Shh, calm down," Andre cut her off, placing a comforting hand on her arm as he watched her hands shake in fear. "If something had happened, we would have known about it," he assured her, squeezing her shoulder lovingly.

She sighed and chewed on her lip thoughtfully. As she opened her mouth to speak, she suddenly screamed in fear as someone knocked on the window beside her from outside. Andre also cried out in surprise and grabbed Tori's hand protectively.

They turned their heads and immediately relaxed as they found Tori's father at the window. Tori sighed in relief and clasped her hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing madly beneath her skin. The driver door opened and David climbed in, sighing heavily as he sat down and closed the door after him.

"Well?" Tori asked, her eyes filled with hope as she looked at her father.

David sighed again and shook his head, "Nothing," he answered, "It was just an abandoned van."

Tori and Andre's hopes dwindled at the same time, and they both sunk back into the leather seat they were sitting on.

Tori shook her head, "We have to keep looking."

David nodded, "We will, baby. I promise, we're not going to give up. Not until we find them."

* * *

Cat's deep brown eyes stared down at the small tool she held in her hands. Her fingers ran over the handles of it, feeling the smooth, red plastic beneath her skin. This could be it — their one ticket to freedom. Finally. She sighed and placed them down on the ground beside her, laying her sweater over them as a way to hide them.

"I'm nervous about this," she spoke, her voice hoarse, "I don't want it to go wrong."

"If we stick to the plan, we'll be fine," Robbie told her, stroking her hair away from her face lovingly.

"I guess," she shrugged, wanting to believe him.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" Robbie asked a few minutes later, repositioning his girlfriend so her legs were across his lap as she cuddled into him. Their chains tangled together, but they didn't care at that moment in time.

Cat thought for a moment as she traced patterns on his chest before a small smile appeared on her lips, "I want to watch old movies with you in bed," she answered softly, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder.

Robbie smiled softly and hugged the redhead tightly in his arms, his heart swelling with love for her, "Anything else?"

"I want us all to take a trip together. You, me, Andre, Tori, Beck and Jade. I want us all to get away for a while," she whispered, staring at the wall across from her.

"We can take a trip," Robbie nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Anything you want."

Across the room, Beck held Jade in a similar way to how Robbie held Cat, but it could be guaranteed that his grip was 100% tighter on his own girlfriend. He could still feel her legs shaking as they lay across his lap.

"How're you doing?" he asked softly, ducking his head to look down at her.

Jade simply shook her head in response, her eyes closing as a lone tear made its way down her soft yet bruised cheek. Beck frowned sadly and pressed several kisses to her forehead, letting her know he was there for her.

She took in a shaky breath, "I just want to go," she breathed as she shook her head. Beck could practically see her falling apart inside as her chest heaved with the force of her oncoming sobs. "I just want to go," she sobbed. Beck swallowed hard and held her even tighter — if that was possible.

"I know, baby. I know," he breathed, closing his eyes to hold back his own tears.

"Well, isn't this adorable?" A voice came from above them.

Simultaneously, the teenagers looked up to find Jessica standing at the top of the stairs with plates in her hands. She smiled sickeningly at them before making her way down the steps and onto the basement floor.

"Ah, young love," she smiled as she placed the plates down in the middle of the room while looking between the young couples. As her eyes fell away from Robbie and Cat, her eyes suddenly caught sight of something shiny in the dim light of the room. She frowned and moved closer to it. Cat watched her and followed her gaze.

The pliers.

Cat's heart stopped instantly. The shiny head of the pliers were sticking out from underneath her sweater. She swallowed hard as her entire body froze as she watched Jessica moving closer.

Jessica reached out and yanked Cat's sweater away, and a sick smile appeared on her lips as she picked up the pliers, "Well, well. What do we have here?" she smirked, holding up the pliers. Beck, Jade and Robbie looked up and simultaneously froze at the sight of the discovered pliers in Jessica's hand.

Jessica tutted in mock disappointment, "Nice try, kids. Now... I'm afraid I'll have to punish one of you," she decided. She looked around the teens before finally stopping on one.

"You."

The teens looked up and discovered in horror that she was pointing to Cat. Cat gulped and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"No way," Robbie told Jessica firmly, tightening his hold on Cat.

Jessica's eyes snapped over to him and she snarled, raising her hand holding the pliers and bringing them down on Robbie's cheek, effectively knocking him to the side as he cried out in pain, grasping his cheek.

"Was I talking to you?" Jessica snarled before turning to Cat and grabbing her arm roughly, quickly undoing her cuff before yanking her up, "C'mon, lets go," she spat, dragging the smaller girl behind her.

"Let her go," Beck demanded, glaring up at the blonde woman above him. Jade also glared up at her, but didn't trust herself to speak.

Jessica sighed and leaned down to him, digging her fingers into Cat's arm to make sure she didn't go anywhere, "Don't make me beat you, handsome. I kinda like you," she whispered sinisterly to Beck before standing up and pulling Cat roughly up the stairs behind her.

The remaining teenagers could only watch helplessly as their favourite little redhead was dragged away - not knowing what was about to happen to her.

* * *

**One more thing! Did you guys like the Car, Rain, Fire... Danger soundtrack?! Let me know! :{)**

**If you haven't already downloaded it, you can get it here: ****mediafire dot com / ? a6ctv8dl66z0xi7**

**Don't forget to check out my blog too :)**

**liz_ariana_jade_cat -dot- blogspot -dot- co -dot- uk (without the underscores!)**

**Love!**

**xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Andre watched tiredly from his position on the couch as his girlfriend paced back and forth across her living room floor. It was a ridiculously early hour of the morning, and they hadn't been to sleep yet. After arriving home, Tori had insisted on staying up and looking for anything to do that could possibly save their friends.

Tori mumbled to herself as she paced backwards and forwards, running her hands through her messy hair as her mind raced madly. She knew she was beginning to lose it from the lack of sleep, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finally getting her friends back, and getting justice for what Stanley had put them through each time this happened.

"Tori," Andre called, his voice soft. She looked up, her eyes shining with exhaustion in the dim light. She stared at him for a moment before dropping her head and returning to her previous actions. Andre sighed and yawned, stretching his tired muscles as he looked behind his girlfriend to where David was sitting in the kitchen.

David too noticed Tori's state and he knew his daughter desperately needed sleep. He closed over his PearBook and stood up from his seat at the dining table, "Baby, go get some rest," he told his daughter, reaching out and rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I can't, I have to do something. I have to help them," Tori said, her voice shaking.

"And you will in the morning. Go to bed," he told her, turning into the serious father figure.

Tori sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, her eyes burning with exhaustion, "Okay," she breathed.

Andre stood up and took her hand in his, guiding her across the living room and up the stairs towards her bedroom. They entered her dark bedroom and immediately climbed into her bed, their tired muscles immediately relaxing into the mattress beneath them.

"We have to do something," Tori mumbled as she cuddled into Andre, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"We will. Don't worry, we'll think of something," he whispered in response, pressing a lingering kiss to her hair as his eyes closed, his body succumbing to sleep already. But as he drifted off, his mind also began to wander. On the outside, he may be cool, calm and collected for Tori's sake. But on the inside, he too was freaking out. He was desperate to find their friends, he just hoped they found them in time.

* * *

Miles away, Robbie was mimicking Tori's pacing, only he was doing it in a damp, dirty basement in the middle of nowhere as opposed to a living room in the Hollywood hills. His chain dragged loudly behind him as he paced back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair and glanced up to the door to the basement every now and again, praying that Cat would appear. His cheek throbbed painfully from when Jessica had beaten him with the pliers, but he ignored it, knowing that Cat could be experiencing ten times that amount of pain right upstairs.

"Robbie, stop," Jade croaked from across the room as the curly haired boy's chain dragged across the floor again - the sound causing Jade's head to thump persistently. She had her head resting against Beck's neck as his fingertips soothingly tickled her neck and had been for the past hour.

"No!" Robbie cried suddenly, making Jade jump in surprise, "They have Cat, what am I supposed to do, Jade?"

Jade stayed silent, knowing Robbie was right. She was freaking out inside. After what happened to her, the fact that they had taken Cat made her stomach churn violently. She just prayed that Stanley wasn't planning on doing the same things to the redhead. Her eyes fell from Robbie's pacing figure and down to her bruised thighs. She closed her eyes and swallowed back down the vomit in her throat.

Suddenly, the door to the basement flew open and Stanley appeared. Immediately, Jade's body froze at the mere sight of him. Beck too froze before holding Jade tightly to his body, glaring up at Stanley as his blood boiled.

But as the rest of Stanley's body came into view, the teenagers soon realised that he was not alone. Over his shoulder, was a barely conscious Caterina Valentine.

Robbie immediately stilled as his face fell, his eyes wide and his mouth open. His eyes followed Stanley down the steps, and as soon as his feet touched the basement floor, Robbie stormed over to him, only making it so far until his chain pulled him back.

"You son of a bitch!" Robbie yelled, struggling to keep his balance as Stanley smirked at him before roughly depositing Cat down on the floor.

"Watch your mouth, sunshine," he smirked before turning and heading back upstairs, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"Cat," Jade choked as she looked at her best friend.

Robbie let out a sob as he crawled over to his girlfriend and gathered her into his arms. Beck and Jade moved closer and their hearts broke at the sight of Cat's beaten body. Jade reached out with her good hand and stroked Cat's hair away from her face, tears filling her eyes. She leaned down and buried her face in Cat's neck as her hand stroked Cat's cheek.

"Everything hurts," Cat croaked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I got you," Robbie breathed, "I got you."

Beck reached out and slipped his hand into one of Cat's as his other arm wrapped around Jade and held her to him, "We gotta get out of here," he whispered.

* * *

Andre was fast asleep, and had been for a while now. On the other hand, Tori was still wide awake as her mind raced. She was absolutely desperate to think of something that would get them one step closer to finding their friends and finally taking down Stanley once and for all.

Her eyes scanned around her room as sleep eluded her. There had to be something, anything. She focused on the wall across from her for several minutes until something hit her.

An idea.

She had something


	17. Chapter 17

Robbie was the only one still awake as he cradled Cat's unconscious body in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth - soothing himself as well as her. Every so often, he would lean down and press a kiss to her forehead, reassuring himself that she was alive - that was the main thing. She was still alive.

Across the room, Beck and Jade slept soundly together - their dreams plagued with the faces of Stanley and Jessica. Beck had one arm wrapped tightly around Jade's waist, glueing her to his body. Even in his sleep he was determined to protect her from Stanley's filthy hands. He had failed once, he wasn't about to fail again. His mind was filled with the sounds of Jade's helpless cries and screams. The sight of her gagged and tied to the floor repeatedly flashed behind Beck's eyelids, causing him to wake up constantly and assure himself that Jade was right beside him.

After waking up again, Beck sighed softly and leaned down to press his lips to Jade's temple - much like he did whenever she slept at his RV, which was most nights, in fact. Jade didn't stir at the feel of Beck's soft lips on her skin, but automatically felt safer in her dreams. Beck nuzzled his nose against her soft cheek and closed his eyes after reassuring himself - again - that she was okay.

Robbie's heart leapt as he felt Cat begin to stir in his arms. He looked down and found her eyes beginning to blearily open, the dim light of the basement reflecting in her brown orbs. Robbie reached out and stroked her hair away from her face, making her jump in surprise, but she immediately relaxed when she felt familiar arms wrapped around her.

Cat turned slightly and looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes locking with his as he gazed down at her. He smiled softly.

"Hey sweetheart," he breathed.

Those two words were enough to set Cat off, and she immediately began sobbing as the memories from earlier flooded back to the front of her mind. Robbie frowned and manoeuvred her so he could cuddle her easier, rocking her back and forth in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I know," Robbie soothed, his hands running up and down her back as her wails filled the room - ultimately waking Beck and Jade from their slumbers.

Jade was instantly awake at the sound of Cat's sobs, and extracted herself from Beck's death grasp he had on her waist before crawling across the grimy floor and over to Cat and Robbie. She reached out with her good hand and rest it on Cat's shoulder, letting the redhead know she was there for her.

Cat lifted her head from Robbie's shoulder to turn and look at Jade. As soon as their eyes met, she collapsed into her best friend's arms, sobbing against Jade's pale skin.

"It was horrible," Cat sobbed, briefly aware of Beck crawling over to them and resting a large, tan hand on her back. Beck's eyes met Robbie's and they instantly knew that they shared the same pain - both of their girlfriend's had been taken and they had been absolutely powerless to help them.

Jade swallowed hard and gently lifted Cat's head from her shoulder, lowering her head to lock eyes with the redhead, "Cat... What did he do to you?"

Cat shook her head, unable to answer as another heart-wrenching sob left her mouth, her chest heaving from the force of it. At this rate, she would run out of tears - if that was even possible.

Jade's thumb stroked away a tear on Cat's cheek before she spoke again, "Cat. Did he rape you?"

Beck's and Robbie's stomach's dropped with the weight of that question, their stomachs immediately began churning as they waited for Cat's response. Cat sobbed softly for a moment before finally responding hoarsely.

"No."

* * *

David Vega rubbed his eyes tiredly as he made his way downstairs to living room as per his daughter's frantic request. He had only just began to drift off to sleep when Tori had yelled something about finally having an idea. He yawned sleepily as he entered the living room, and was immediately jerked over to the couch by his daughter.

"What is it, Tori?" he asked, forcing himself to stay awake, knowing that Tori could actually have a decent idea that could potentially save the kidnapped teenagers and once and for all take down the psychopath that was Stanley Caldwell.

"Okay. I know it's the middle of the night and this will probably sound insane once I tell you, but I think I have an idea," Tori rambled, running a hand through her wavy hair as she paced back and forth across the living room.

"Shoot," Andre told her.

Tori took a deep breath, "What if... I went undercover?"

Silence fell over the room as Andre and David processed Tori's words. When they didn't speak, she took that opportunity to continue.

"I could be like... like bait. I could let Stanley find me and then when he takes me, you guys could follow him and take him down," she finished.

"Absolutely not," David stood up from his seat on the couch.

Tori's face fell disappointedly, "Dad-" she protested, her hands on her hips.

"I said no, Tori. Do you have any idea how dangerous that could be? No, there is no way I'm letting you willingly walk into the grasp of a psychopath," David finished.

"But..." she tried to cut in, her face set in a frown.

"No means no, Tori. Now go to bed, both of you," he ordered them, glancing back at Andre before turning and heading back upstairs, desperate to get at least a little bit of sleep.

Tori sighed and folded her arms, "That's so not fair," she pouted like a child would do if they were denied their favourite sweetie before dinner.

Andre yawned tiredly and stood up, "I know. It was a good idea, but I can see where your dad is coming from, baby," he told her, resting a hand on the small of her back.

She huffed, "I guess..."

He pressed a kiss to her silky hair and gently guided her towards the stairs, "C'mon, you need to sleep."

Tori nodded, knowing he was right as he guided her up the stairs and into her bedroom. As they climbed into bed and settled down, Tori could only pray that her father changed his mind about her idea.

Dangerous it may be.

But it could also be their only hope.

* * *

**One thing before I go!**

**Someone reviewed and asked why Stanley had nicknames for everyone, eg. cupcake, sunshine...**

**Personally, I just feel that it makes him seem more sinister... is that just me?**

**Oh well...**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xo**


	18. Chapter 18

The only sound filling the small basement was Beck's heavy breathing as he paced back and forth, his anxiety beginning to get the better of him. His chain dragged behind him as he crossed from one end of the room to the other. Every so often, he would stop and lean his hands against the wall with his head ducked as he breathed deeply, before slamming his hands against the concrete before returning to his pacing.

"Beck..." Jade breathed, her eyes following him like they had been doing for the past twenty minutes or so, "Stop."

Beck shook his head and sighed, "We have to get out of here, we can't just sit here anymore. Who knows what they're planning upstairs?!"

Jade sighed, knowing that her boyfriend was right. They had to come up with some kind of plan before things got worse... _If_ they could get worse. Her eyes followed Beck as he sat down next to her, bringing his knees up and resting his forearms on them as he thought. Jade chewed on her lower lip and moved to rest her head against his shoulder, feeling his tense muscles beneath his dirty clothes. Beck sighed and rest his head atop of hers, pressing his lips to her hair.

His hazel eyes flickered down to Jade's injured hand that she held close to her body. He reached across and gently ran his hand down the arm of her wounded hand, stopping when he got to her wrist which she held just under her breasts.

"How's your hand?" he asked softly, lightly running a finger across the back of her hands from her wrist.

"It kills," she sighed, shaking her head as she looked down at her bruised hand, grimacing at how deformed and painful it looked. He pouted sadly and pressed a kiss to her temple before nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"You wanna know what I think?" Robbie offered from across the room a few moments later. He hadn't spoke much in the past hour or so. Cat had fallen into an exhausted sleep, curled up in a ball beside him with one of her hands tightly encased in her boyfriend's.

Beck and Jade looked over to Robbie expectantly, their eyes full of hope. Praying that Robbie actually had a good idea or something. Anything to get them out of there as soon as possible.

Robbie sighed, "I think that... When it comes down to it, we're gonna have to just make a break for it. There's no other way."

The idea had been present in the teenagers' minds from the beginning, but they knew that there would only be a slim chance that it would actually work. Stanley was a smart guy - there was every chance that he would outsmart them - yet again - and eventually punish them in ways that were unimaginable.

"It's our only hope," Jade breathed.

* * *

Tori sat alone at her kitchen table the following morning, mindlessly chewing on spoonfuls of cereal and downing cups of coffee as she stared into space. The tv in the living room was on and showing the top story; 'four teenagers kidnapped by psychopath - the hunt continues'. A picture of Stanley flashed onto the screen and Tori's skin immediately began to crawl just at the mere sight of his face. She never wanted to see his face again, especially in person.

She looked over as her father made his way down the steps into the living room. He smiled softly at his youngest daughter as he spotted her sitting in the kitchen. Tori managed a small smile back before taking another mouthful of cereal.

"I wanna talk to you," David spoke up as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Uh oh," Tori mumbled, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

David chuckled and shook his head as he sat down, "Don't worry. It's... It's about what you said last night."

Tori's brow furrowed, silently telling her father that he would need to be more specific.

"About... Going undercover," David sighed, unable to believe that he had actually considered his daughter's ridiculous idea. But through the night, he found himself agreeing with the idea... sort of. If anything, it was their best option.

Tori's eyebrow's raised slightly in surprise, "Oh."

"I think... It's worth a shot. But only if you're one hundred percent sure. We'll get you wired up and someone will follow you."

Tori nodded, "That's what I was thinking."

David ran his hands over his face and sighed, "Just promise me you'll be careful, baby."

Tori nodded, "Don't worry, I will be."

They both looked over as Andre made his way down the stairs and over to them, "Hey, what's going on?"

Tori took a deep breath, knowing that her boyfriend probably wasn't going to agree with her idea, "I'm going undercover."

Andre's face fell as he stared at his girlfriend. He sighed and shook his head before turning and walking away, heading towards the front door of the Vega household. Tori's heart sunk and she rushed after him, catching up with him on her front porch.

"Andre," she breathed, reaching out for his arm.

He sighed heavily, "I don't like this."

"You said it was a good idea last night."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually go through with it. It's dangerous, Tori."

Tori reached up and linked her arms around his neck as his hands automatically found her hips, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

Throughout the day, Tori was prepared for her 'mission'. Wires were taped to her, a tracker was attached to her... Any piece of technology that could keep her safe was attached to her somewhere on her body or clothes.

"Are you good to go?" one of the officers asked as she zipped up her hoodie.

She nodded, her heart pounding nervously. Her father encased her in a hug and held her tightly for a few moments, not wanting to let her go, "Be safe, baby," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling back.

Andre grabbed her and hugged her tightly, savouring the feeling. He pressed several kisses to her temple, "Be careful."

She nodded and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss before she was led away by the other officer.

* * *

Tori sighed to herself and folded her arms across her body to stay warm as she wandered the streets of LA by herself. It was just after dark and she had been walking for well over an hour, hoping to put her plan into action as soon as possible.

Suddenly, a van pulled up beside her. She kept walking until she heard the door of the van slam closed before footsteps ran up behind her. She swallowed back a shriek of fear and forced herself to stay calm as a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello princess.


	19. Chapter 19

Tori's heart pounded loudly in her chest as she felt Stanley's sickeningly familiar hands grasp her body from behind. Her skin crawled at the feel of his warm breath on the back of her neck as he breathed heavily onto her hair. His arms tightened around her and he chuckled.

"I've been waiting for this moment, so don't scream. Okay, princess?" he breathed.

She gave a small nod before he jerked her to the side and dragged her across the road, moving his hand to wrap around her skinny wrist tightly, surely leaving bruises which would appear within the hour. She winced as his nails dug into her skin as he hauled her along the sidewalk.

"I'm so glad I finally found you, princess. Do you know how long I've spent watching you... waiting?" he asked casually as if they were just two normal people walking down the street having a normal conversation. But this was not normal, not even close.

Tori didn't trust herself to speak, so instead she kept her baby brown eyes lowered, staring at the sidewalk as they made their way along it. The wires taped under her clothes were a reassuring reminder that she was safe... Or as safe as she could be in this situation. She knew that Andre, her father and several other police officers would be listening in right now, preparing their next move. She just hoped that they made their move sooner rather than later.

They turned the corner of the street and a small van came into view. Tori's stomach sank as she instantly knew that she would be locked in the back of that van for a while with no way out. They approached the van and Stanley unlocked the back of it, swinging the doors open before roughly throwing Tori inside. She grunted as she fell face down onto the cold, metal floor of the van before Stanley slammed the doors closed and locked them, making his way round to the front and climbing in.

Tori sighed softly to herself and willed herself to stay calm as the van started up. She breathed deeply and reassured herself that this was only for a little while. She would be safe and sound again in no time.

She just prayed that the same would go for her friends.

* * *

Back at the Vega household, Andre, David and several other police officers sat around the wooden kitchen table as they anxiously listened in on Tori's situation. None of them spoke a word as they listened to Stanley speaking. Andre's fists clenched tightly by his sides at the sound of Stanley's voice coming through.

As soon as they heard the sound of the doors to the van closing, they stood up and immediately began to confer with each other and other officers on the phone. Andre stood anxiously as he waited for the verdict.

Finally, David hung up his phone.

"Lets go."

* * *

"I'm scared," Cat whimpered, wincing as Beck and Robbie twisted her cuff around her ankle, trying to force it off of her foot. She pointed her toes and the cuff slipped down another inch.

"It'll be fine," Jade assured her, stroking her hair with her good hand. She had to admit, though, that she too was nervous. She didn't want anything to happen to Cat. See, their new and improved plan was for Cat to make a run for it and try to find help somewhere.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a voice suddenly appeared from above them.

The teenagers jumped in fright and looked up to find Jessica making her way down the steps towards them. They knew they had been caught. Cat's cuff was almost over her ankle, and everyone knew that Jessica had probably figured out what they were trying to do. Cat whimpered and grabbed onto Jade as Jessica walked over to them, her boots scuffing along the concrete ground.

"I've had it with you four," she spat, sneering down at the teenagers in front of her, "Come with me. Now. And don't try anything funny."

She unclipped their cuffs and dragged them up the stairs. On their way up, Beck and Robbie glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing before nodding. Cat and Jade jumped in fright as Robbie and Beck simultaneously reached out and violently shoved Jessica backwards, causing her to stumble and fall back down the steps.

"GO!" Beck yelled, he reached back and grabbed Jade's hand as Robbie grabbed Cat's.

Instead of making a break for it out the front door, they ran into the living room, frantically searching for the one thing they needed. Protection. Beck's eyes searched the room until he found what he was looking for. He made a bee line straight towards the empty fireplace in the corner and grabbed the gun he had found sitting on top of it.

"Hold it _right _there!" a voice screamed from behind them.

They spun around and found Jessica standing at the door to the basement, grasping a gun in her hand as she aimed it right at them. Cat's heart stopped as she stared down the barrel of the gun, her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears as her hand grasped Robbie's tightly.

Then, it all happened in a split second.

Before Jessica could even move her finger on the trigger of her gun, Beck beat her to it and squeezed the trigger on his gun. The teenagers jumped loudly at the deafening blow of the gun. They watched together as Jessica dropped her gun and collapsed to the floor, clutching her stomach.

Robbie quickly stepped forward and grabbed her gun which was now lying discarded on the floor in front of her. He shoved it in his back pocket before returning to his previous position, "Lets get outta here."

But before they could even take a step towards the front door, the door opened and a voice came from the other side, "Honey, I'm home. And I brought a frie-nd..." Stanley trailed off as he first spotted Jessica on the floor before turning and finding the four teenagers standing in the living room. Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade each froze at the sight of Stanley, and then the sight of Tori who was standing behind him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Stanley spat at the teenagers, his familiar cold glare staring into the teenagers' souls, "Get back in that basement. NOW!" he screamed, advancing towards them.

But before he could get any closer, a shot was fired.

And everything went silent once again


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey kids!**

**First of all, I just want to say a HUGE thank you to you guys for getting this story to 400 reviews. that's insane. absolutely insane.**

**I feel like I should do something special to say thank you..**

**Anyway, this story will (unfortunately) be coming to an end soon. And by soon I mean in roughly two chapters.**

**I'm having trouble thinking of an ending, so leave me a review if you have any ideas :{)**

**This one's intense.**

**Enjoy**

**xo**

* * *

The only sound in the filthy, dingy living room was the rapid beating of the teenager's hearts, and their heavy breathing filling the air. No one moved. No one dared to twitch a muscle as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

Stanley grasped his hand to his chest as he dramatically fell to his knees on the dirty, wooden floor beneath him. His eyes widened as he gasped for breath, blood seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the floor in front of him. He gasped one more long, painful, heaving breath before he finally collapsed face-down onto the floor.

Simultaneously, the teenager's eyes left Stanley's body and moved upward to find out who had fired the shot that possibly could have ended their terror once and for all. No one was prepared, however, when they looked up and found who was holding the gun.

Cat.

The redhead's hands were quivering and her eyes hadn't left Stanley's body. Her lips trembled and her eyes teared up as her baby brown eyes focused on her own hands holding the heavy gun between them.

Suddenly, the teenagers jumped in fright as another gun shot was fired. Cat screamed and dropped her gun, assuring herself she hadn't shot... again. Her gun fell to the floor as Beck let out a pained gasp as he doubled over and collapsed to the ground, clutching his arm. Jade fell to her knees beside him, her eyes wide with panic. She moved his hand away from his arm and she gasped.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, realising that her boyfriend had actually been shot. She turned her head and found Jessica lying on the floor, weakly grasping another gun which must have been hidden somewhere on her person. "You bitch!" Jade screamed across to Jessica, finally speaking back unlike before when she had been too terrified to speak up.

Beck groaned and moved to grasp his arm again, looking down at his injury. He cursed at the pain and held his arm tighter, finding that it hurt less if he put pressure on it.

The front door suddenly flew open and revealed David plus a squad of armed police officers who filed into the small living room. They looked down at Stanley before their attention was turned to Jessica.

"Drop the weapon!" David screamed, pointing his gun down at Jessica.

Jessica ignored the demand and moved to point her gun at him, unknowing that it would be the last thing she ever did as David instantly fired his gun at her, the bullet hitting her right in the chest.

Across from Jessica, Robbie grabbed Cat and shielded her face in his chest. He swallowed hard as he felt her entire body shaking in his arms, "It's okay, it's okay," he whispered as she began to sob into his shirt, "It's over."

Immediately, the officers moved in over to Stanley and Jessica to assess the situation. The teenagers held their breaths as they watched the officers, praying that they would hear the news they had been longing to hear for the longest time. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, David stood up straight and turned to the teenagers.

"They're dead."

As soon as the words left his mouth, an enormous and terrifying weight was removed from the teenager's shoulders. They could finally breath again. It almost felt too good to be true. After all this time, Stanley was finally dead. He wouldn't bother them again. He wouldn't find them ever again. He was dead.

Cat sobbed harder at the news. She didn't know how to feel. Yes, she was happy that the monster was finally gone, but... she killed him. She was the one who pulled the trigger. She was the one who shot him. She was the one who killed him. The thought that she killed a man would haunt her forever. The look in Stanley's eyes as he took his last breath... that image would never leave her mind.

Jade helped Beck up as he staggered to his feet. He cursed at the pain in his arm but did his best to ignore it as Jade collapsed into his chest, her sobs bouncing off of Beck's chest. Beck wrapped his good arm around her tightly and nuzzled his face into her hair as the relief flooded through his body.

He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead, "It's over, baby," he breathed, as his eyes fell onto Stanley's body, "It's over."

A heavy sob left Jade as she nodded, turning her head to look at Stanley's limp, lifeless body as more tears filled her eyes. She shook her head and buried her face back in Beck's chest.

In the corner of the room, Tori watched on with wide eyes. Her hands were clasped to her mouth as she watched Stanley's body being moved. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she realised that they were finally free. She jumped in fright as two arms slid around her waist, but a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked down and found the two familiar arms she knew and loved.

Andre.

"You okay?" he breathed, his voice shaky as his arms tightened around her.

She took in an uneasy breath before nodding slowly, "I'm good."

Tori looked across the room and caught Robbie's eye. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back before beginning to make her way over to him with Andre as two officers made their way over to Beck and Jade to assess Beck's arm and Jade's hand. Robbie opened his free arm and embraced Tori as Andre lovingly stroked Cat's hair as the redhead sobbed softly into Robbie's shoulder.

"You guys are okay?" Tori checked as she hugged Robbie tightly.

Robbie nodded softly, "We're okay."

The teenagers looked up as David made his way over to them, "We're gonna get you kids to the hospital to make sure you're okay. Don't worry, you're safe now," he smiled softly before several officers began to escort the teens off the premise.

Beck and Jade were led outside first, both sighing at the feel of fresh air upon their skin at last before they were rushed into a police car. Cat and Robbie were next before Tori and Andre came last.

As they walked out the front door, Tori took one last glance over her shoulder to the scene behind her. Shivers ran down her spine at the sight of Stanley's cold lifeless eyes staring up at her from the floor. She closed her eyes and turned as she left the house, knowing that image would forever haunt her, just like everything that had taken place.

There was no doubt that she, and everyone else, would never forget what happened.

Ever.


	21. Chapter 21

_****Hey hey kids, so I know I said a little while ago that I probably wouldn't be finishing this story, or even continue writing. But I guess a little inspiration hit me and then this happened._

_You guys deserved an ending for at least this one._

_Enjoy_

_xo_

* * *

**Several weeks later.**

It was dark.

Incredibly dark.

And cold.

So cold.

A figure of a man ran between dozens and dozens of trees, the outline barely visible in the scarce light of the moon above. The figure stumbled, but caught himself on a low hanging branch from one of the trees, scraping his hands on the rough bark. The man winced and clenched his fists before carrying on once again. Sweat poured from his brow and into his eyes, forcing him to keep wiping it with the back of his hand every few minutes.

The man halted in his path as he strained his eyes to look ahead into the distance. He frowned in disbelief, blinking hard to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But no, there in the distance was finally an opening from the heavy woods, a small barely-there light illuminating it. The man smiled to himself and once again began running, finally having something to run towards, finally having a goal.

Several minutes later, he emerged from the woods, his eyes lighting up as he looked around at his surroundings, unable to believe that he had finally made it. After so many days and hours spent running, he was finally here. He wiped the sweat from his brow once more before walking forward.

In front of him, stood a small house. Abandoned by the look of it. Only, the man didn't just assume that it was abandoned. He _knew_. He walked slowly up to the front door and pushed it open, wincing at the deafening creak which came from it.

The inside of the house was dark and silent, two simple factors which were enough for the house to qualify as creepy. The man reached out and flicked the light switch which he knew was right by the door. Immediately, the room flooded with light.

It hadn't changed much since he last saw it. Although it did look a little more dusty and dirty than it had done before. The man's eyes scanned the room, finally settling on a dark stain in the middle of the floor. His heart jumped into his throat as he made his way over to it. He kneeled down beside it and bowed his head, knowing exactly what this stain was.

The old, dried blood of Mr Stanley Caldwell.

It had seeped into the wooden floor over time, and had become a part of it. A part of the house. The man reached out and lightly ran his fingers over the stain, his heart heavy. He swallowed hard and lightly tapped the wooded floor before standing up straight again.

Turning away from the stain, his eyes found a door opposite him. A familiar door. He walked over to it and pulled it open before walking through it - a familiar path. A set of stairs met him, and he descended them, his footsteps echoing loudly. As he hit the bottom of the stairs, he reached out and flicked another light switch - turning on the lone lightbulb swinging from the ceiling above and illuminating the room.

It was just how they left it. Like it hadn't been touched since. Even the cuffs were still in the middle of the room. The man swallowed hard before making his way over to them, his eyes scanning every one of them as the rage began to build back up inside of him. His eyes caught sight of something tiny shining beside one of the cuffs and he mad his way over to it.

It was an earring. A tiny pearl earring to be exact. There was no back to it, just the front of the earring. He kneeled down and picked it up to examine it and noticed one strand of hair had come with it. A single strand of bright red hair.

The rage bubbled up inside of the man as it all came back to him. Every single feeling from before. Every single particle of the uncontrollable anger he had felt only a few weeks ago. He closed his eyes and squeezed his fist around the earring tightly.

Cat Valentine

Jade West

Tori Vega

And their boyfriends, too.

The man sighed heavily and threw the earring to the ground before turning and marching back up the stairs and out of the basement. Taking one last look at the blood stain on the floor before leaving the house.

He would find them.

He would find them and finish the job Stanley had set out to do so long ago.

He would find them.

And he would kill them.


End file.
